


A Day in the Life of Levi and Eren Yeager (discontinued)

by kuronekis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Con, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby!Hange, Chef!Eren, Cuddling, Desk Sex, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mixed anime, Neko!Levi, Otaku!Eren, Otaku!Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Wizard!Levi, Yandere!Levi, ereri, face fucking, genderbent, puppy!Eren, reader POV, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekis/pseuds/kuronekis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you guys are in for a big ride, because I'm about to fuck shit up.<br/>This may be the weirdest, cutest, fluffiest, scariest, funniest, stupidest fanfic you'll read. Remember these things: 1: This fanfiction is based entirely on Ereri/Riren. There is mostly Ereri, with rare mentions of other ship (etc. ReinerBert, Yumikuri, JeanMarco etc...)<br/>2: Every Saturday will have a smut prompt challenge.<br/>3:Most of these chapters will be short.<br/>4:This fanfic will be updated daily, at various times.<br/>And the MOST IMPORTANT THING:<br/>This entire think is based off of Ereri 365 Project by Nowl<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ereri 365 Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135765) by [Nowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/pseuds/Nowl). 



> I'm probably going to regret this.

Levi woke up to the _ring ring_ of his alarm clock next to his bed.

He had only slept _3 hours._

It was approximately 5:35 A.M, and it was Monday.

Levi _hated_ Mondays.

After lying in bed and listening to the _ring_ of the clock for about three minutes, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed in a jolt.

Without even thinking, he crushed the alarm clock under his clenched fist.

"Shit..." he cursed.

Levi groaned and got out of bed. He stretched, cracking his bones, and slumped into the kitchen to prepare coffee. Once the coffee was in the machine and being brewed, he walked to the bathroom.

Being the clean freak he is, Levi checked his toothbrush before rinsing it off thoroughly for germs. He brushed his teeth rather messy. Once he was done, he dipped his face in a sink full of water prepared for his face.

He started dozing off in the water, before he heard a long **beep!** from the coffee machine. He groaned, and towel-dried his face before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Levi downed the liquid quickly, already used to how scorching hot it was, and walked to his bedroom.

He lazily shoved on his work clothes, and packed his suitcase full of paperwork and other shit, before he picked up a granola bar on his way to work.

Levi doesn't usually walk to work, but it looked very bright and warm outside, so _Why the fuck not?_

Not even 3 minutes after he starts walking, someone bumps into him, both of them falling on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going you fuck-"

After Levi opens his eye from falling down, he nearly choked.

"Eren!?" he gasped.

"L-Levi?!!" the tall brunette gasped back.


	2. Day 2: Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to kill me. It's 10:30 at night, and I decide to update now.  
> Anyway, thank you for the Kudos :3

Eren woke up to a stabbing headache.

He touched his forehead and sat up groaning. It was a bit dark.

He looked around a bit. He was _ass naked._

_What the hell?_

He felt someone shift next to him. It was Levi.

He tried to go back to sleep, but he was too confused.

Also, something just felt...off.

"Levi," he said, shaking the older man asleep.

Levi jolted awake. "W-What, Eren no more sex, my ass hurts..." Levi said, his eyes still drowsy.

Eren blushed. "W-What're you talking about?" he whispered.

-

Last night, Levi and Eren decided they should go to a nightclub. It was1:00 in the morning, so they thought they weren't going to get drunk. They were really wrong. Not even 10 minutes after they got there, Eren was drinking profusely. He was edging Levi to drink more, but he pushed it down. They needed someone to drive home.

After Eren was full-on drunk, he made Levi come out to the dance floor.

"No," he groaned. "Too many people."

Eren laughed. "Oh c'mon babe, I wanna see you shake that luscious a-"

"Shut your trap!" Levi grumbled, with a slight blush.

Eren pulled Levi out of his seat. "Aww, c'mon~" he whined.

Levi tried to pull his arm back, but Eren had an unusually hard grip on it.

"Eren!" Levi exclaimed angrily.

Just as Levi got on the dance floor with all those other people, Eren pushed Levi in front of him, and started grinding him from behind.

"Er..en..!" he said, his blush getting deeper.

He could hear Eren chuckling, and he grimaced.

_I am never taking him here again._

-

And that's how they ended up here.

Levi glanced at Eren. "Eren you literally banged me all night," he said.

Eren blushed deeper, having no recollection of the action.

"H-HUH!?" he gasped.

Levi sighed. "Shhh," he whispered. "You're such a dumbass." Levi chuckled.

Eren pouted. "Levi, stop joking," he said.

Levi glanced over at Eren again. "Oh, I'm not kidding," he whispered. Levi shifted over to Eren and pinned his waist and arms.

"You're just a drunk-ass slut~" he smirked.

Eren blushed. "L-Levi..." he groaned.

Levi pecked Eren's mouth. "But you're my slut." he said.

Eren could feel his blush cover his ears.

Just what Levi wanted.

"Now go to sleep~" Levi giggled, thinking of how cute Eren looked.

There were definetly going to have sex again later on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This counts as smut, there are mentions of it .-.  
> Guys, I am so sorry.
> 
> Btw, this is based off of one of my fav chapters <3


	3. Day 3: Bookstore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop updating at 9 and 10 'o clock at night.

Eren was typing away at his phone, snuggled against Levi's lower stomach while Levi had his arm wrapped around Eren's chest. They were both lying down, it was pretty comfortable.

Eren had just finished a score of 72 on Flappy Bird when he got bored.

He shifted to look at the book Levi had hovered over his head.

"Hm?" Levi hummed in question.

"What?"

"You moved," he said. "Need something?"

"No, I'm okay. You can keep reading," Eren said quietly.

"Okay." Levi tapped his reading glasses to push them on his face and continued reading.

Eren shoved his phone in his pocket to read too.

-

15 minutes later, Levi had about 10 pages left.

Eren felt his tears welling up.

_How do you read soething so sad yet show no emotion what-so-ever?_

Eren was sniffling once he got to the last two pages, and at the end of the last sentence he burst out crying.

Him and Levi happened to finish at the same time.

"H-How can you read something so sad?" Eren cried.

Levi jumped. "Eren? Why are you crying?" he worried.

"I was reading your book," he sniffed, "And that is the saddest thing I have ever read!" he cried.

Levi could understand that. He was reading is favorite book, _A Series of Unfortunate Events._

Levi felt sorry for the three children himself.

"You don't have to cry, it's just fiction. C'mere," he whispered to Eren, still crying.

_He is such a damn softie._

After much sniffles, and cries, shaking, caresses, and "It's okay" 's later, Eren was just lying in Levi's arms, staring at the ceiling.

"How could the author put up with herself after writing that?" he mumbled.

"I dunno," Levi sighed. "Maybe she went through that."

"Levi!" Eren whined. "You're going to make me cry again!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry, didn't know you were such a softie," he mused.

"Shut up," Eren whined. "And take me to the bookstore."

Levi grumbled and got up to take him to the bookstore.  

He and Eren ended up buying all 13 books of _A Series of Unfortunate Events._

After each chapter he read, Eren could handle himself, but Levi ended up cuddling Eren to sleep from crying 13 times in a row after each book he finished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Nowl my dear, I've read all 13. :3


	4. Day 4: Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to realize this is going to be exactly like Chapter 4 of Ereri 365 Project, but with some changes.

Eren has always loved watching Levi.

Ever since Levi had started babysitting him, Eren had been enamored with the elegance of the boy seven years his senior. He’d always loved the serious look on his face, the way his long thin limbs moved for him, the way his dark hair sat on his head. But especially, Eren loved his gaze.

He loved that it was always a quick way to figure out what Levi was thinking. Whether any of the rest of him reacted to anything, his gaze always did.

He wouldn’t have admitted it if anyone asked, but Eren sometimes used to have daydreams about he and Levi having a baby.

He imagined the child would have his face and smile, but Levi’s hair and eyebrows. He imagined she was a girl with wide eyes, the same shade of grey and the same range of emotion as her father’s. He imagined the child with the same piercing gaze.

"Hey Eren?"

"Yeah?"

Eren leans on the doorway to the nursery, smiling. Watching Levi is still pretty great, and plenty educating. The short man in question looks up at him with minor annoyance. “Can you please come take her? I’m seriously about to give out.”

Eren smiles a bit wider. “Nope, five more minutes. You’re really cute right now, and this is a good lesson for me."

Levi growls in annoyance and stands up to go hand their daughter over to Eren. “Fucker,” he says as Eren takes her.

Eren just grins. “Love you too, _daddy_.”

Levi grunts. “That just sounds gross coming from you now," he says as he closes the bathroom door.

Eren looks down at the baby girl in his arms, still grinning. “Papa doesn’t sound gross,” he says to her. “Right Zoe?”

The little girl looks nothing like Eren ever imagined; her nose and chin aren’t shaped like his, her hair is a reddish brownish color, and her eyes look nothing like Levi’s. But she’d probably be the most beautiful baby girl he’s ever seen. She coos up at him in response and he laughs.

Levi comes up behind him. “Give me back the hazelnut, it’s your turn to make a bottle.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren says, handing her over.

He and Levi catch eyes for a moment on the handover and Eren smiles. His daughter is beautiful, but her gaze still only comes in a close second to Levi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind Nowl. ^^"


	5. Day 5: Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Ghoul AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the anime, you might not understand at first but if I continue this AU, you'll understand.

"....What?" Eren whispered.

_It couldn't be. No. This is just some dream. I'm still in the hospital bed. Levi checked up on me earlier. This isn't happening. This isn't....happening...._

"So is it true?" the female news reporter asked. "Ghouls cannot eat human food?

Dr. Grisha cleared his throat.

"Yes, Ghouls cannot stand the taste of human food. It is not that they can't eat it, it just has an...unpleasant taste to them," he explained. "Some Ghouls eat human food to blend in to the human world, so you never know who could be a Ghoul...."

The news reporter gasped.

Eren turned off the TV, standing in darkness except a little light through the blinds.

"There's....no...way..." he whispered. "I can't...."

Eren's eyes jolted toward the meal Levi had brought him earlier. He sat down in front of it.

With wide eyes and a trembling mouth, he slowly and hesitantly brought the food to his mouth.

He took a huge, sloppy bite from it.

"Mmrpf!!" he groaned. He covered his mouth with his hands and ran to the bathroom, and emptied his stomach in the toilet.

He coughed several times. "I'm...not...." He ran to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and grabbed all sorts of food out. He immediately started gouging it.

One bite after the other, he felt sick to his stomach, but tried to hold it back.

_No...I'm okay...._

Eren couldn't hold it in anymore, and stumbled to the sink in the kitchen. He emptied his stomach again, coughing in the process.

"They can't feel pain," he remembered the doctor saying. "Whether it's fire, something sharp, or a kick to the head, they cannot feel it."

Eren stumbled to the nearest drawer, and pulled out the sharpest knife he could find.

He stood back, then drove the knife hard into his skin.

He heard a 'crack' sound, and the knife was spilt, lying on the floor.

"No...no, no, no...." he said over and over.

He kept stabbing himself until the knife was dull. He then winced in pain.

Eren thought it was the knife, but he felt his eye twitching. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

 _"A-AHHH!"_   Eren screamed a short loud scream.

The white of his right eye was a sinister black, while his pupil was blood red.

His eye had red and black veins stretching from it across his face. His eye was _glowing red._

"NO!!!!" he screamed. "No, no, no, no!!! I..."

"I AM NOT A GHOUL!!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this AU or no?


	6. Day 6: Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, my tumblr is titansxarexmyxtrigger

"L-Levi!?" Eren gasped.

It took the both of them some time to rebuild themselves.

Levi gulped. "I...haven't seen you since we we're kids..."

Eren just looked at him.

Levi clicked his tounge. "Tch, get your ass up," he mumbled, pulling Eren up with a great force.

"Woah!" Eren said. "God damn, you are strong."

Levi grunted. "That's because I don't laze around when I'm not working and actually go work out."

"Hey now," Eren said smiling. "I'm in really good shape, if I do say so myself~"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Where the hell do you work anyway?" he said irritatingly.

Eren pointed to a tall silver building with a pair of blue and white wings called _The Wings of Freedom_ on it. "I work there, The Recon Corps." he said.

Levi grunted. "And how did you even get a job there?" he asked.

"Haha, well...I didn't..." he said.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?'"

Eren grinned nervously. "Well...I uh...applied for a job there." he said sheepishly.

Levi felt his eyebrow twitch for Eren's dishonesty, but he just shook it off.

"Well," Levi sighed. "I happen to work there, would you like to walk to work with me?" Levi asked.

Eren's cheeks flushed. "O-Okay," he mumbled.

They walked to work side-by-side in a comfortable silence. Levi felt Eren intertwine his own fingers with his.

He looked away to hide his blushing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These type of chapters may have an immaculate part for this fanfic Heh. Eren and Levi have a very strong relationship, you'll see later.


	7. Day 7: Ackermann (Smut Saturday #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 2. With a bit more of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is kinds hard. But I'll try to manage. It's just like, "He stuck his big cock in his fragile gaping bootyhole and started moving fast and sexy good breathing time *moans*"

Levi and Eren ended up waking up at 2:45, around the same time.

Levi heard an ice cream truck outside his apartment, and many little kid's screams later.

Levi just stared at the closet doors then slowly sat up.

"Why is this closet so big, and how the fuck did we end up in it....." he groaned.

He felt a stabbing pain in his head, and hissed. He had a headache, and not a normal one either.

So that means....

_Who drove us home from the night club last night?_

It was probably Petra or Erwin looking out for them. He decided to ask and thank them later.

Levi turned on his side and faced Eren. He was fast asleep.

He smiled to himself, thinking how cute Eren looked, and played with his bang.

He looked at Eren's face.

"How can someone be this cute..." he said quietly.

He cupped Eren's cheek with his hand, and looked at his face.

His eyebrows weren't drawn together like they usually were. His hair was slightly hanging over his face, and Levi thought it makes him look like an angel. His lips were slightly parted, and he was breathing with a faint snore, and Levi watched the rise and fall of his chest.

Levi thought he was being a creep, but realized this was  **his** boyfriend.

He soon found himself touching all over Eren's face and body.

-

Eren woke up to a soft sucking sound filling the room.

He felt something on his nipples, and he let out a moan.

_Is that Levi? Are we still at the club?_

He felt a piercing headache coming, but tried his best to ignore it, figuring he might've got a little drunk.

**A little.**

Eren slightly looked down, and realized it was Levi. He had pulled Eren's shirt up and was sucking his chest.

He moaned a little louder, and Levi looked up.

He smirked and licked his lips. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty~" he said in a purring tone.

"Levi..." Eren moaned. He felt his face slowly start to heat up.

Levi laughed softly and kissed and licked Eren's chest.

He kissed along his stomach, occasionally licking until he reached Eren's shorts.

He looked up at a blushing Eren, and pleaded in his eyes.

Eren sat up and leaned his back against the wall. He spread his legs and nodded, covering his face.

Levi crawled over to Eren, and slowly started pulling off Eren's pants and boxers.

Eren's erection popped out, and looking at it made Levi pop one too.

He gave a teasing lick, and looked up at Eren, smirking.

"L-Levi, please don't tease me..." he begged.

"Hm~?" he said mockingly.

Eren corrected himself, realizing that Levi likes to be called "Daddy" at these times.

"Daddy~" Eren whined.

"Yes, my Princess?" Levi purred.

"P-Please, start..." Eren moaned.

Levi's smirk grew wider, and he put his mouth around Eren's tip, sucking hard. He pumped Eren's length.

"A-Ahh~...Mngh!" Eren moaned.

Levi put his hands on Eren's thighs and started sucking deeper and harder, and felt Eren's shivers.

Eren grasped Levi's hair, and his moans were getting bigger and louder.

Levi started moaning himself, and took all of Eren in and started going faster, feeling Eren's cock bob at the back of his throat.

"Daddy~!!" Eren exclaimed. ""I'm...Daddy, I'm gonna-A-Ahhnn~~!" Eren yelled.

Levi made sure that he came in his mouth, and swallowed it all.

Levi sat up and smirked at Eren. He was panting and sliding down on the wall, little shivers running through his body. Eren slowly opened his eyes, only halfway, and they looked a little teary.

Levi just wanted to crush him against a wall then and there.

He grabbed some tissues from the shelf and wiped off Eren's stomach and length.

Eren smiled. "You know..." he panted. "You're pretty caring towards someone you just practically raped," he said in a teasing tone.

"Shut the hell up, your my boyfriend," Levi grunted.

Eren hummed in happiness. "One day, you might be way more than that~" Eren said in a very melodic tone.

Levi blushed slightly, and lied back down. "Excuse me Yeager, but it will be you who will be becoming an Ackermann." he said while turned away form Eren.

Eren blushed realizing what Levi meant.

He snuggled closer to Levi, and wrapped his arms around the older man's torso.

"I love you, Levi." Eren said lovingly.

Levi turned around and hugged Eren's neck. "Yeah, right back at you, Brat." he said flatly.

Eren giggled.

They both drifted off to sleep, gazing into each other's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an odd habit of repeating shit. Shh, that's all your getting for now. We'll get into the good stuff later.


	8. Day 8: Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Hange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is usually updated at 7:00-9:00 pm at night, but it's only 12:23 P.M. Hmm...I didn't quite plan this chapter, so I might come up with things as I write...Who knows, it might turn out well~

"Oh my goodness," Eren laughed. "I can't believe this is our daughter Levi."

Levi smiled from over the stove, preparing breakfast. "Don't drool over the hazelnut," he said.

Eren laughed. "Levi, you were practically _swooning_ when you found out you were a dad~"

Levi just clicked his tounge as he flipped a 4th pancake onto a plate.

Eren smelled the breakfast and his stomach started aching from hunger. "Mmm," he hummed.

Eren got up, still holding a sleeping Zoe and looked over at the spread on the table.

"Sundays are the best," he sighed happily.

Levi put a plate of bacon on the table and turned the stove and oven off. "Yeah well, Hazelnut needs a bottle." Levi said.

"You make it," Eren said. "I did it last time."

Levi grunted. "And that was probably one of the first times you did it too."

"Nuh-uh~" Eren whined. "I have done it like....twice." he said.

"You shitty brat," Levi panned. "If you can't make a bottle you aren't fit to be "Papa"."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine." he groaned. "Hold her."

Levi held out his arms satisfied while Eren went to get some formula.

Levi rocked slightly while holding Zoe close to his face. He smiled.

"Well aren't you just the cutest~" he laughed. "You like Daddy?"

Little Zoe smiled and Levi felt his chest heating.

"Say 'Da," he started out. Zoe cooed slightly.

_Wait, did she just-_

"Da..da...." she cooed.

Levi couldn't compose himself.

"Eren!!!" he yelled.

_Oh my fuck._

Eren came zipping down the stairs. "What happened?" he said worriedly.

 Levi was smiling and looking at Zoe and Eren at the same time.

"S-She said..."

"Daddy?" Eren asked.

Levi just nodded his head slowly, and was smiling wider.

Eren started laughing. "Levi~!" he exclaimed, hugging his family in celebration of their daughter's first word.

Zoe suddenly cooed loudly, and Eren and Levi went silent and looked at her, knowing she needed something.

Eren and Levi thought it was the bottle.

"Pap...." she said. "Pap...a..." she laughed and grabbed Eren's cheek.

Eren and Levi were yelling and laghing and celebrating their daughter's first words. They were overjoyed that it was "Daddy" and "Papa"

That afternoon, they took Little Zoe to _Kids Space_ at her favorite place to go, _Cosi._ They later treated her to get a giant chocolate cupcake, which she ended up saying "Twank bu" after she splattered it everywhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just came up with that, literally. Probably because I'm cooking breakfast myself. I used to love Cosi as a kid. I put Kids Space at Cosi for Hanji's favorite place to go because it seems like it would be a legit thing to do. I mean, Cosi is all about science <3


	9. Day 9: Playful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squealed at my draft of this chapter, it's so cute <3

"Boop!" Eren said while crouching behind the couch and poking Levi's neck.

He was purposely trying to irritate Levi.

Eren poked Levi's cheek three time, and Levi turned around.

"Will you stop being a fucking brat and let me read?" Levi asked irritatingly.

Eren gave a teasing smile and poked Eren's nose. "Boooop!!" he said in a high pitched voice.

Levi growled. "You fucking!!" he took Eren's arm and threw him over and on the couch and pinned him down.

"You think you're all cute and shit, eh? Acting like a four-year-old. Well, you crossed the line dip-shit."

Eren's smile faded. He knew Levi was about to scold him.

Levi smirked.

"Huh?" Eren said.

Levi made sure he was pinning down Eren's waist, and brought his hands to his stomach.

Eren grimaced. "Ok, I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again, please don't-"

Levi ferociously started tickling Eren's stomach.

Eren immediately started to burst in laughter.

"A-AHAHAHAHA!! L-LEVI, I'M SORRY, PLEASE-AAHHHAAHAHAA!!!!"

Eren was laughing very loudly wile trying to pry Levi's arms off.

"Nope," he said, still tickling him.

Eren couldn't keep his grip anymore, and accidentally lifted his arms, where Levi soon started tickling.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!" Eren laughed.

Levi could feel himself smiling. Eren had such a loud, pretty voice and laugh. 

Levi was very attracted to those.

Levi switched between Eren's arms and stomach, before finally giving up in fear of cutting off Eren's air supply.

"You okay?" he asked.

Eren slowly nodded his head, panting.

Levi smirked. "Now let me read, shitty brat."

Eren nodded his head while Levi scooted off quickly, and sat down next to Eren's feet and continued reading.

After a little while, he heard Eren shifting, and he put his head in Levi's lap, and drifted off to sleep.

Levi petted Eren's hair. " 'Must've been tired," he said, stroking Eren's scalp.

Ah, who gives a shit. As long as it's Eren, he doesn't care. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Suggestion: Play DMMd and DMMd re:connect. It's plain magical.


	10. Day 10: Cuisine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef!Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the double digits!! :D

It was 11:30 A.M., and Levi and Eren were driving home from the airport. Apparently, there was a cook-off Eren attended in New York, NY and he won flawlessly. It was just a minor contest, so Eren won about $1000. He was still smiling.

The excitement had died down when Eren had got his suitcases and got in the car. The judges couldn't believe how good Eren's seafood was.

Well, that was his specialty.

Levi _hated_ seafood.

But not Eren's. He truly believed that Eren had a talent like no other.

 "Yo Eren?" Levi asked.

"Mhm?" he hummed in response.

"I'm really happy for you, you know," Levi said quietly. "You really deserved it. Because you can cook anything and make it taste good."

Eren was flustered and giggled. "Aw, stop it Levi~" he said. "No need to be so nice."

Levi held back a smile. "Tch, whatever." he answered.

Eren looked out the window, smiling.

"Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know," Eren hummed quietly. "They told me...'I should aim for bigger things. My cooking is too skilled.' " he said quietly. He felt tears of happiness coming.

Levi took a side glance at Eren from the steering wheel. "Seriously?" he said. He couldn't hold back a smile he felt coming.

"Mhm," Eren sniffed and wiped his eye. "You have no idea...how inspiring it is." he said, his voice hoarse.

"That puts a shit ton of self esteem on me," he laughed in between sniffs. "They said my food could be on the same level of a master chef..."

Levi actually looked at Eren this time. Eren still had on his chef's clothes. He giggled, and rubbed Eren's back.

"They're right." he said quietly. "I may not have tasted your seafood, but I've had pasta...Chinese cuisine, different European foods, normal things like hamburgers and fries..." Levi smiled. "And you make some hella fine desserts~"

Eren looked up at Levi. They had just pulled in their driveway.

He wiped away a tear from Eren's face. "You're amazing, Eren. You have talent like some people couldn't even dream of." Levi smiled brightly. "So, share that talent, okay?"

Eren was full on crying now. "Y-Yes, Levi!! I will!!!"

Eren jumped on Levi with a big hug, and cried in his neck.

Levi rolled his eyes, giggling, and softly stroked Eren's hair.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is such a big'ol softie~


	11. Day 11: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Tokyo Ghoul AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone asked for a continuation of this AU, and this is just for you~ Please note that this is the past. This takes place before Eren had turned into a Ghoul, and it also has why he turned into one.

Eren had always loved going to his favorite coffee shop to do his homework.

He hated thinking about it, because it made him sound 'lame'. He wasn't a nerd or anything, he was one of the most popular boys in school.

Eren was very excited to come to the coffee shop this Saturday, his best friend Armin was there to greet him.

He was sitting playing Candy Crush Saga when he heard the _ring_ of the shop's bell.

He smiled when he saw Armin. "Hey Armin!" Eren smiled and stuck his phone in his pocket.

"Nice to see you again," the boy replied back with a gentle smile. "I hope I wasn't too late."

"You're fine, really." Eren urges. He gestures for Armin to sit across from him. "Would you like something to eat Armin? I'll pay."

Armin shook his hands "N-No, it's okay!!" he said in a sweat. "You don't have to pay..."

"I'm not hungry anyway...." he whispered.

Eren wondered why Armin shivered and whispered that, but he just shrugged it off.

Eren ordered a club sandwich and lemonade. "Boy was I hungry," he said, stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.

He saw Armin cringe.

"You okay?" he asked with a worried look.

"I-I'm fine, Eren stop worrying so much." He smiled and laughed.

Eren smiled. "Well you are my bro, so it's natural." he said.

Armin thought of a devious idea and giggled evilly.

"So," Armin said, resting his hand on a chair. "How are things with you and Levi~?"

Eren blushed. "What do you mean...?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Oh, c'mon, did you two have sex already?" he asked in a loud voice.

Eren's face flared up. Everybody in the café was staring at him, and he even heard "Ooooh~'s" from random people.

He stood up. "ARMIN WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he said.

_~~~~Time Skip~~~~_

Armin and Eren had a year's worth of fun in that one day. They laughed and joked around, and even took stupid-ass pictures.

Armin sighed and stretched. "That sure was fun~"  he giggled.

"Yeah," Eren said yawning himself. "We have got to do that again, with Mikasa and Levi."

Armin laughed. 'Sure thing."

It was 12:27 in the morning. And they had to take a giant elevator to their dorm. The elevator wasn't in a building, it was literally just a huge, _elevator._

Armin and Eren stepped in the elevator, and both knew they had at least five minutes to get to the very top. They talked until they got to the top.

"You know," Armin said while they were still on the elevator. "We don't have to go back...." Armin trailed off.

"Hm?" Eren said. Armin shifted closer to Eren's face. "Or at least.... _you_ don't have to go back."

Eren's smile faded. "What...are you talking about? Armin, you sound kinda creepy man..."

Armin wore a twisted smile, and his eyes flashed.

Eren's eyes grew wide. "A-Armin........you're......a...."

While Eren was starting to grow scared, Armin bit into his shoulder.

"OW, SHIT!!!" Eren grabbed his shoulder, and the pain was unbearable. A chunk of it was gone.

Armin licked his lips, still smiling. "Hehe, I don't usually eat other males, but you taste delicious~!" he exclaimed.

Eren yelled. "St-Stay back!! Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Armin said, his eyes fully changed now.

Eren could've screamed.

Armin started laughing, and something grew out of his back. They looked like tentacles....

They were glowing green, yellow and red, and Armin laughed louder.

Eren knew he was done for.

And that was confirmed when Armin pushed him off the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin is kind of a villain in this....sorry. THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!!


	12. Day 12: Cosi (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Hange and her trip to Cosi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you know Hanji can't even walk yet, and she can barley talk? (It just gets cuter and cuter~) I fucking....you have no idea how much I loved Cosi as a kid. I liked science, and Cosi is like....science heaven. My favorite exhibit to go to was Atlantis and Space.

Zoe was really excited when she found out she was going to Cosi.

Of course she couldn't pronounce the word yet, but she figured out what it meant when her parents said it.

In her mind it meant "Yaaaaayyaaa!!!" which meant "We are going to the fun place with lots of cool stuff!!!"

Levi and Eren were walking in and out of the front door, while Zoe was in a baby carriage in the front room, afternoon sun shining her face.

There had to be food to be packed, drink, toys, lots of money to collect, lunch bags, regular bags, Zoe's baby material, and finally her stroller.

It took about 20 more minutes, and they were done.

"Whew," Levi said, wiping away some sweat. "And it's only 1:14, we made good time." he smiled.

Eren replied with a nod and a smile. "But, there's one more thing to pack, and your going to be reeeally tired," Eren said in a high voice.

Levi's face dropped, and he huffed. "Ugh, what is it?"

"A baby named Zoe!!!' Eren laughed.

Zoe started bouncing and laughing, standing up with support from her crib.

Levi face softened. "Did you teach her that?" Levi asked.

"Maybe~" Eren said.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're more childish than Hazelnut," he said quietly.

Eren giggled, and lifted the baby from her carriage.

"New diaper?"

"Yes..."

"Fed?"

"Yes...."

"Fun things to do on the go?"

"Yes...!"

"Jigglypuff toy?"

"Yes, Eren, Yes! She has everything!!" Levi said, thoroughly irritated.

"Alright," Eren took a big breath. "Let's head out!!"

-

The drive to Cosi was a bit long, about 50 minutes. But Eren didn't mind, and Levi was too busy on the road.

"Zoe, look!!" Eren said. "It's a replica of the Santa Maria!!"

Zoe looked at the window, and her big, bright eyes locked on the giant ship in the middle of the river.

Eren looked, smiling. He realized they were at a stop light, and took the chance to talk to Levi.

"Hey Levi, remember?" Eren said happily.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"The ship, when we were kids~" Eren giggled.

Levi's eyes went wide, and he looked at the replica.

"Holy shit, this brings back memories...." he muttered.

"I can guess what you're thinking of~: Eren said in a sassy-like tone.

Levi blushed. "It's embarrassing just to remember it..."

**A long time ago, when they were kids, Eren and Levi met on that ship. Their parents had both took them there at the same time, and Eren introduced himself. Levi liked Eren, he was probably the only person he did like when he was a kid. They continued their friendship until middle school, when they had to part away from each other and realized they weren't as straight as they thought.**

**They saw each other again in their senior years in high school, on that same boardwalk by the Santa Maria. Nobody was by the water, so they ran up to each other and had an emotional reunion. They had been talking for awhile to catch up on things, when their parents called, and they both said they were "running errands".**

**30 awkward minutes later, they confessed their feelings to each other, and they just stared at each other for awhile, until Eren pecked Levi's lips and that turned into rough kissing, and they ended up having sex on the boardwalk.**

"Tell me about it..." Eren was blushing too.

Levi giggled. "Man that was some hot sex," he sighed dreamily.

"L-Levi!!" Eren said, his face getting redder.

"Sheesh, you look like a tomato." he said. He leaned over and kissed Eren's cheek.

"I love you, Brat." Levi said suddenly.

"Y-Yeah, me too..." he replied, his face still burning,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute uvu. I'm going to the Ohio State Fair tomorrow with some of my friends, so I'm going to update this at like, 3 am. It's currently 10:43 P.M. They're probably going to be drunk to high heaven. Anyway, I'm going to be super active on my tumblr tonight, its titansxarexmyxtrigger.


	13. Day 13:Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which one of Levi's kinks are maid kinks. (Please keep in mind, Eren has a sort of feminine voice in this chapter, he has a male's voice but at the same time it sounds like a female's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have a filter. I absolutely need to write smut within a five-day schedule, and it's only been what...7 days? So, I'll warn you now, this has light smut.

Levi had the life he wanted.

All the money, a badass car, a giant house...

But, sometimes he felt a little lonely.

Especially since he had a crush on one of his models for his new lines of clothing, _Glimmer_.

His name was Eren Yeager. He was 19 years old and has been modeling for Levi ever since.

He's also a crossdressing-model, which just makes Levi more turned on every time he thinks about Eren.

Mostly because Eren's specialty is a maid outfit.

And Levi has a _colossal_ maid kink.

"Mr. Ackerman~" he heard a voice say.

Levi was popped out of his daydream. "Yes?" he answered swiftly.

"I'm ready to go on stage," he heard a happy voice say.

Immediately recognizing Eren's voice, Levi actually focused on Eren and he choked on his tounge.

"M-Mr. Ackerman!!" Eren said. He walked over to Levi and patted his back and tried to see if he was alright.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Eren asked, clearly worried.

Levi sat back up and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm alright." he mumbled.

Eren looked down at his outfit. "...Should I change, sir?" he asked in a sad tone.

Levi jolted up "Hell no!" he exclaimed, making Eren jump.

He let out a sigh. "Sorry, I mean, no."

"Why?" Eren asked.

Was he seriously asking that? Did he _look in the mirror lately??_

 _"Change?"_ Levi asked in a bewildered tone.

"No, don't change, you look sexy as hell," he blurted.

Eren blushed and looked down. "I-I didn't mean-...." Levi started.

The air around them turned awkward.

"A-Anyway," he said. "You look better than some of my female models, it's precise." he explained,

"The pink one will really get the judges too, it's frilly and cute." Levi said with a smile.

"O-Okay." Eren said clenching his fists. "I can do it...I will do it!!" he said, a look of determination on his face.

Levi smirked. "Now go kick their asses," he said with a laugh in his throat.

"Aye!" Eren said, walking off with a skip In his step.

As Eren was walking away, he heard a faint whistle from Levi, and he could practically _feel_ Levi's eyes on his ass.

Eren didn't ever say anything, but he had a mini heart attack when Levi 'complimented' him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody feel like, when your reading smut you can just scream on the inside and keep a straight face, but when you read fluff your reading fluff your like "......Hueheuheueheueheu (///v///)" Nobody else? Seriously? Okay. Anyway, I hope you like surprises, because Smut Saturday is going to be full of them.


	14. Day 14: Bedroom (Smut Saturday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maid!Eren. Not all that much smut, but more than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, they're going to actually fuck.

Eren won flawlessly as the show on behalf of Glitter.

He was so pretty on stage, after all, he was a professional.

Levi was trying so hard not to pop a boner.

Everybody who worked with and around Eren agreed that Eren looked better in sexy clothes like lingerie, even though Eren himself disagreed.

As soon as Eren got off stage, Levi pulled him backstage and they talked for a long time.

Eren ended up going home with him.

-

Levi took Eren to his bedroom and they sat on the bed to resume their conversation.

"You have a big bedroom," Eren mumbled to himself.

After endless talking and conversation, Eren confessed first.

Levi just stared at Eren.

"Levi...?" Eren asked. "Do you...hate me for saying that?"

Levi took a long stare at Eren for a while before pushing him down on the bed and hovering over him.

Eren stared at Levi above him with a confused look.

"Levi- Mmp!!"

Levi pressed his lips against Eren's for about 5 seconds before letting go.

Eren felt his face heat up.

He noticed that Levi's usually cold stare was softer this time, and he was looking at Eren with love in his eyes.

"Shitty brat," he said, before pressing his lips to Eren's again.

They kissed for a bit before Levi licked Eren's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Eren licked Levi's lips back, and he dove in.

Levi felt Eren tense up, and he rubbed his hair.

"It's okay." he said between kisses. "You'll be alright, Eren."

After that, Eren whimpered but Levi felt that he was less tense.

As their tounges touched each other's, Levi started to grind Eren's crotch with his knee.

Eren broke apart the kiss and threw his head back.

"Levi...I never...took the dress off," he panted.

"It's alright, I like it~" Levi purred.

Eren let out the cutest noise, and Levi swore he was hard in seconds.

Levi tugged under Eren's dress, and felt lace.

_Oh my fuck...he's wearing panties._

"I-It was a part of the costume!!" Eren exclaimed, flustered.

"You are so sexy~" Levi said, devouring Eren's mouth again.

"Mmn~" Eren moaned.

Levi started to kiss Eren's jaw, and then his neck.

He bit Eren's neck hard, and left a small purple swell.

"Levi!" Eren winced.

Levi licked and kissed it, as if to say sorry.

He lowered his head to Eren's skirt, and lifted it up slightly.

He lowered Eren panties down all the way, and Eren's erection popped out.

"L-Levi, wait, I don't want you to- A-Ahh~!!"

Levi didn't let Eren finish his sentence, and took Eren's tip in his mouth.

"A-Ah! Mn, Levi`!" Eren said throwing his head back.

Levi pumped Eren's length until he got to his end, and he bobbed his head back and forth.

Levi grabbed Eren's thighs and sped up, and started to feel him shake.

Eren grabbed the sheets. "L-Levi, I'm gonna-!!!!"

Levi pulled his head off right in time, and Eren came on the sheets.

"I'm sorry..." Eren said shamefully.

"You're okay," Levi said. "I have new ones."

Levi laid on his back next to Eren, panting.

Eren suddenly got up, and got between Levi's legs.

"I should return the favor," Eren said sternly.

He slowly pulled off Levi boxers along with his pants,

Levi felt himself blushing.

"It's okay Eren." he said nervously. "I-I don't need you to do that for me-Shit!!!"

Levi felt Eren slide his entire mouth on Levi's cock, and it made a "pop!" sound.

"Hah fuck, Eren~" Levi moaned.

Eren used bot of his hands to pump Levi's cock as he slowly went back and forth on Levi's entire erection.

Levi groaned and grabbed Eren's hair, making him go faster.

Eren went faster and moaned as Levi's tip hit the back of his throat,

"Co-...ming!!" Levi said.

Eren didn't pull away in time, and Levi came in his mouth.

He swallowed it without hesitation.

Levi hung his mouth open.

"You swallowed that like a champ," he muttered.

"If it's Levi-san, then of course!" he smiled.

Levi smiled back, and laid beside Eren gently.

"...Levi?"

"Eh?"

"....Can I lay beside you?"

Levi giggled and pulled Eren close.

"Go to sleep, brat," he said teasingly.

Eren fell fast asleep on Levi's chest still, wearing his maid costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry I screwed up yesterday, that won't happen again. I'm writing the other chapter right now.


	15. Day 15: Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren really loves Sundays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy kids, tell me if I have shitty spelling!! :D Lazy Sunday Mornings are filled with So. Much. Fluff.

Eren heard birds chirping and a warm feeling on his cheeks.

He cracked and eye open, and looked out Levi's bedroom window. There were hummingbirds flying around, and the morning spring sun was just coming out. He smiled to himself, knowing that he had perfect days like this to spend with the love of his life.

He felt two arms around his waist, and faint breathing against his hair.

He yawned, and shifted to turn around.

When he turned around, he saw Levi crack an eye open, and he also smiled.

"Good morning, Eren." he said smiling.

Eren simply kissed his nose, and smiled back at Levi.

Levi yawned quietly. "I don't feel like getting up,"

"Me neither." Eren said. "Let's just laze around while we have this," he said tracing Levi's jaw.

"Okay." Levi said smiling.

Eren just sort of laid there playing with Levi's face. He flicked his ear, and "Booped!!" his nose. He twirled Levi bangs around, and reached behind Levi's hair.

He started petting the fuzz under Levi's undercut.

"Uhm...?" Levi said.

"It feels fuzzy, like peach fuzz...." Eren mumbled.

"No, like a dog!!" he smiled.

"Oh," Levi said a bit surprised. "Well, that does make sense. My spirit animal is a wolf."

A warm blush covered Eren's cheeks, and he smiled brighter and hummed happily.

He looked into Levi's grey eyes and giggled, causing Levi to smile.

"You are like a wolf~" Eren said.

"What'cha mean?" Levi asked.

"Well, your eyes are serious, but absolutely beautiful, your so overprotective," Eren laughed.

"Shut up~" Levi said, playfully nudging Eren.

"Anyway," he said, still giggling, "You are very strong, your determination is rock hard, you're definitely a leader, and most of all,"

Eren looked straight into Levi's eyes.

"You care only for the ones you love most~" Eren said, cupping Levi's cheeks with his hands.

Levi detached one of his hands from Eren's waist to touch Eren's hand.

He didn't know why, but he felt so emotional right now, he couldn't keep in his happiness.

He wanted to cry.

"Eren..." he said quietly. "Oh Eren, I love you so much." He hugged Eren in a tight hug. "You are always there for me, everytime. When I get hurt, you're always by my side. When I'm sad or angry, you're always there to comfort me, you cook for me when I'm hungry and I just...." he sniffed. "Nobody has ever, _ever_ been there for me, but....you..."

Eren had wrapped his hands around Levi awhile ago, but he was surprised to feel warm teardrops against his shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you in those times too," Levi said quietly.

"Always."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I had to cook my little sisters dinner. My writing's gonna be a little alter, because they are going to stay over for awhile. I haven't seen them or my parents in years, so I'm really happy~ Idgaf if they're entering middle school, I'll still treat them like six-year-olds.


	16. Day 16: Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Chapter 16 seven times but the page refreshed all those times. Hopefully it won't delete this eighth time.

Eren and Levi were laughing and playing on their bed, tackling each other like they were kids.

"Ah, we're too old for this~" Levi giggled, straddled on top of Eren.

"You know you like it~" Eren said teasingly.

They both giggled and Eren grabbed Levi's love handles,

He froze.

"Eren...please...you don't wanna-OH GOD!!!"

Eren squeezed Levi love handles and he doubled over in tiny little giggles.

Once he was over, and trying to catch his breath, he was still giggling.

"That....was che....ating..." he said darkly.

"Oh yeah?" Eren teased. "I don't see the problem, it's just a ga-GAHH!!!"

Levi had grabbed Eren by his waist and picked him up, _lifting_ him into the air.

Eren sprawled in the air, wondering why such a short man had so many muscles and was strong.

"L-LEVIII!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Eren yelled, panicking.

Levi and Eren had a gigantic bedroom, so Levi knew it was safe to do this.

He slowly started to spin in the air, getting faster after each spin.

"W-WOAH!! LEVI OKAY I APOLOGIZE, PLEASE STOP THIS IS SCARY-AHHHH!!!!"

Levi was full on spinning now, Eren's legs and arms sprawling everywhere.

"I hope you're ready~"

"AHHHH!! F-F-FOR WHAAAAT???"

"3......"

"WHAT'RE YOU-"

"2...."

"L-LEVI!!"

"1!!"

Levi threw Eren onto the bed, and Eren let out an "Oof!" hitting a giant pillow.

Eren shot up and saw Levi laying halfway on the bed, laughing loudly.

He blushed at how sexy he thought Levi's laugh was.

"Asshole!!' Eren, shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"How the hell did you even lift me up?"

"Because I can!!!" Levi said while laughing.

Eren huffed. "I hate you."

Levi's laughs turned to giggles, which turned into a smile.

He crawled over to Eren, still smiling, and hovered on top of Eren.

"L-Levi?" Eren said, his face getting redder.

Levi started at Eren and gave him a long kiss.

Eren blushed.

"I'm glad I have you, brat." He whispered.

He laid his head on Eren's chest, and covered them up.

" 'Cause your my brat~"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgghh I wanted to do Chef!Eren but I got kind of lazy when the chapters kept deleting. :/


	17. Day 17: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef!Eren

"Levi, just please keep your eyes closed~"

"Well then hurry. I'm fucking hungry and have been sitting here for 15 minutes. And this blindfold is tight."

"Ah, it's almost done. It has to be perfect, just for you!"

Eren has improved much since his first contest.

He has competed in different cook-offs and contests in Japan, Europe, Iceland, New Guinea, and many other places.

He has even been on famous cooking shows like "Chopped" and "Hell's Kitchen".

What makes him so popular is that 1) He's only ever lost won contest, but still made it to finals and 2) His cooking is absolutely _spectacular._

Judges have even gone so far as to call Eren's cooking a "once in a lifetime experience".

Eren's parents, friends, and Levi have even been on television shows being asked questions like:

"How is it like living with an upcoming world-famous chef?"

and

"Do you know how long he's been cooking?"

Levi can't answer for sure, but of course Eren's parents can.

Eren's parents were so proud of him, his mother even cried sometimes about how much she was proud.

Eren is sure his dad is trying to hold back tears, because sometimes his dad gives him looks that just make Eren want to drown him in hugs.

Levi can't even say how proud he is of Eren.

He literally can't be anymore happy of Eren, he sure the hell didn't waste his life.

Eren surprisingly has only opened one restaurant, in his hometown.

And even more surprisingly, he isn't even popular throughout the whole United States.

Eren and Levi did count. He's not popular in Arizona, Kansas, Wisconsin, Rhode Island, Washington, Texas, Philadelphia, and Illinois.

But, they aren't sweating it, because Eren thought that was too vain for him.

"It's almost ready, just gotta...."

Levi caught a whiff of something that started to make his mouth water horribly.

"How the hell do you stand to smell food this delicious all the time and not even take one bite?" he asks.

Eren giggles. "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it." he says.

Levi heard sizzling and the sound of a pan being lifted off the table, and food being put in front of him.

"Can I eat now?" Levi asks in a strained voice.

"Eren, it doesn't need to cool off, just let me-Mm!"

Eren gently placed a fork into Levi's mouth in a swift but fast manner.

Levi started chewing and he could've sworn he was smiling.

That was confirmed when he heard small laughs from Eren.

"I see you like it~" he says.

"You're going to be surprised once you find out what it is."

Levi lifted his blindfold and holy hell it felt like a smack to the face.

"Are you _positive_ that is what I think it is?"

"Yup!" Eren said happily.

Levi has said many times that he _hates_ seafood to the core.

It's not that he can't eat it, he just has tried it a number of times and each time it tasted more disgusting.

But one of Eren's specialties was seafood.

He couldn't fucking believe Eren was giving him his most hated food, _shrimp._

"So, how is it?" Eren asks in a high voice.

Levi continued chewing in complete and utter awe.

"Are you sure this is-"

"Levi," Eren laughs. "I am sure~"

"That is literally and easily the best thing I have tasted in...." Levi trails off.

Eren laughs loudly this time. "I'm really glad you liked it, because I perfected it all for you~"

"Your little surprise." he giggled.

Levi got from his chair, and walked over to where Eren's was standing.

He cupped Eren's cheeks softly, and pecked his lips.

"Thank you for putting up for me," he said quietly.

"And thank you for all you do." he smiled.

Eren smiled back, brightly. "Your welcome, and thank you for putting up with me."

"I love you."

"I love you too, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I even write these is because...well, I used to work at Red Lobster's and I...kind of have a little spot in me for cooking. Meaning I like cooking. A lot. Embarrassing, right?


	18. Day 18: Survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Ghoul AU (Continuation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only person that told me they liked this on here was "Mecha" so, I hope you like it. ^^ There were a few people on tumblr that said to continue, but I don't think they're reading this, so.....

Eren tried to scream when he was falling. but his throat felt like cotton.

Right before he hit the ground, he saw Armin racing after him, eyes glowing red and black.

When he hit the ground, he could've sworn he broke his foot.

Eren felt like he was about to pass out from all the pain.

Armin walked up to him, and picked him up slowly with one of his tentacles, identifying him. Eren slowly, lifted his head, and his heart jumped.

Eren's eyes grew wide. "A-Armin....." he said slowly.

"You're that binge eater from the news..."

Armin laughed, and talked darkly. "No shit!!" he yelled.

He was grinning widely. "You stupid ass humans....you really are stupid!! The news reporters were never able to get full pictures of me, because I can use my kagune to get away in time. I don't care anyway, because all some human is to me, woman, man, or child, is food~!!"

Eren was crying now, but he was just realizing it. "I thought we were-,"

"Friends?" he said darkly. "Friends!?" he laughed.

He laughed for a while and took a deep breath. "First of all, you stupid scum, while we were out, I gave you so many hints that I was a Ghoul."

Eren cringed at that.

"Did it ever occur to you that I ate absolutely nothing?" he said.

Eren gulped before saying. "W-What does that- mean?" he choked.

Armin squeezed him tighter and smiled. "Ghouls can't stand the taste of human food. To us, it tastes like pig shit straight from a sour with acid poured all over it."

Eren thought he was going to throw up, when he felt Armin squeeze him tighter.

"I don't have time for this shit, I need to ea-"

And Eren _did_ throw up.

Right in Armin's _face._

Armin instantly threw Eren against a wall with the tentacles on his back, causing him to spit up blood.

Eren started hacking and sitting up, only the word 'Escape' on his mind.

Armin picked him up again, and threw him in the air before reaching him halfway, and plowing him into the ground.

Eren was groaning loudly in pain, and he knew his leg, foot, and arm were broken.

Eren laid on the ground, positive his life was over. "Le-vi....." he whispered.

Eren grew angry.

"I- need....Levi...." he said angrily.

While Armin was laughing, he slowly limped up to him.

"I LOVE HIM!!!!" he yelled, before shoving Armin off the edge of the 100-foot elevator.

He knew he shoved Armin too fast and too hard for even a Ghoul to save himself, and that was confirmed to the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Eren heard a group of people scream (sounded like some first-year's) and tried to look down.

He felt too dizzy, and passed out on top of the elevator.

****

 

Eren felt himself being rolled in a hospital bed.

He heard blurred yelling.

"HURRY, HIS BREATHING IS ERRACTIC, GET HIM TO THE SURGERY ROOM QUICK!!!!" he heard a big male voice yell.

"Sir," he heard a small female voice. "He needs an organ transplant right now, what are we to do?" she asked.

He felt the men pushing his bed freeze.

"We are going to have to-...."

They gulped.

"The only thing we can do now is use the Ghoul's organs and switch them out for his."

-

Eren felt sunlight on his face, and he jolted his eyes open.

Only one of them opened.

He felt a stabbing pain coming from his eye, and tried to touch it, but he was in too much pain to move.

_My eye feels weird...._

He forced himself to sit up slowly. There was a tray of food hooked to his bed, already for him to eat.

His stomach grumbled, and he didn't know why, but the food didn't look appetizing.....

Eren used his chopsticks and picked up a piece of sushi. He slowly lifted it to his lips, and took a small bite.

He picked up a napkin and spit it out, a horrible taste in his mouth.

Right then, the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. Eren Yeager." he said nicely.

"I'm Doctor Smith. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Eren looked up at Doctor Smith.

He was getting ready to tell him about the food, but he just brushed it off.

"I feel a lot better," Eren said slowly. "The pain's almost gone."

"Good," Dr. Smith smiled. "Are you okay with us releasing you today?" he asked.

Eren nodded. "Okay."

-

Eren was given a few things before he left, and he thanked all the doctors and nurses before heading out.

Levi had just visited, and right before Eren woke up, he left.

Levi heard the big hospital doors open from where he was walking, and jolted around.

When he saw Eren, he could've cried.

He decided he wouldn't talk to Eren just yet, he'll bring him some of his favorite food later on.

Levi turned around and kept walking.

He smiled to himself, and he actually did start crying when he saw Eren was okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to feel a bit what you call "writer's block", so I need serious help.  
> Continuation (A chapter of your choice)  
> or  
> Start a new AU?


	19. Day 19: Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffluffluff, fluffluffluff!!! Fluff, fluff......flufflufffluffflufflufff!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing and warm feelings and squeals from reader-chan.  
> Yeeeaaahhh

 

Eren and Levi were sitting in bed on a Friday afternoon.

They had no work since their town had a holiday, so they stayed in bed, and snuggled with each other.

For a long time, they stared at each other.

Of course Levi was a bit irritated that Eren was giggling like a fucking maniac.

More like he couldn't stop giggling.

"Earth to Eren, what's wrong with you 'baby'?" Levi said mockingly.

Eren was still giggling.

"Oh, how nice of you to call me baby, 'daddy'~" Eren shot back.

Levi grunted and blew his hair out of his face. "Why are you giggling so much, are you high or something?"

Eren closed his eyes and giggled a few more times.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad I have you to myself.

Eren leaned and kissed Levi's cheek, and he smiled when he saw Levi blush.

Eren looked Levi in his eyes.

"You know, because I love you."

-

That was the conversation Levi was trying to keep on his mind. He was trying not to think of his current situation. He was trying to think about this morning, how they giggled, and played like little kids, then ended up having sex.

Stupid accident.

Whoever's fault this was, Levi swore to his heart he would get the bastard back. Hell, he'd even kill him.

Stupid, stupid assholes.

Stupid.

Whoever that asshole was that tried to hurt Eren.

Whoever that asshole was that pushed Eren off the railing at work.

Whoever asshole caused Eren to suffer major broken bones.

Whoever put Eren in a coma.

Whatever asshole may have caused Eren to die.

Levi was thinking about all that, as he was outside the hospital room, crying his heart out.

He heard nurses and doctors screaming, holding pins and needles to keep Eren alive.

"No..." Levi said to himself.

Levi looked up to the ceiling, eyes puffy and red.

"Please, please.....please let him be okay," he begged.

"Please. Please, please, please. I...I need Eren."

"I need him..." Levi clutched onto Eren's sweater he was holding in his chest.

"I _need_ him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter.  
> WHOOPSIE that sure did take a turn didn't it? *whistles innocently*


	20. Day 20: Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Hange and Dada and Papa feeding her =///3///=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's experiencing writer's block?   
> I'm sorry about this, it's 2:46 in the morning, I was out having fun, but that isn't a valid excuse. I know most of you are probably sleeping, but I'm really sorry.

"Levi?"

"Hm."

"Is it the banana or strawberry, or both?"

"Both,"

Zoe was sitting in the big living room in front of the tv, in her walker watching "Sailor Moon."

Eren and Levi had yet to figure out why she was so intrigued in the show, maybe it was all the transformation magic?

They didn't sweat it though.

Levi was wiping down Zoe's high chair, while Eren was preparing her baby food.

"I think she would like banana," Eren said.

"Why is that?" Levi said, wiping down the tray.

"Because it's fucking delicious!!" Eren yelled with an 'I cannot believe you' tone.

They both heard a baby laugh, and knew it was Zoe, and both of them had the exact same look on their faces.

"Uh...can she understand us?" Levi said with an exasperated tone.

Eren gulped. "Well, last time she had her check-up, the nurse did say she was smarted than most children her age..." Eren said nervously.

They both exchanged nervous looks.

"Well, we'll find out."

Eren nodded and put a tiny spoon into the can of puréed fruit while Levi went to go get Zoe. 

"C'mere, Princess," Levi said, lifting Zoe out of her walker.

He returned to the kitchen and put Zoe in her chair while Eren stirred her food.

Zoe was bouncing and cooing, knowing it was breakfast time.

Then she just yelled, probably because she was really hungry.

That caused Eren and Levi to bust out laughing.

"Oh my God, you laughed~" Eren giggled.

"Shut up brat," Levi said embarrassed. "And give the Princess her meal."

Eren tied a bib onto Zoe's neck, and put on a silly face. He lifted the spoon to her mouth, and swirled it playfully and slowly, and made silly noises.

Zoe opened her mouth, and held out her head to the food.

"Ahhh, umf!" Eren said, while feeding her the food.

Levi wanted to record them so bad, but he tried his hardest to hold back.

Zoe nummed at the food in her mouth, then swallowed it loudly.

Eren continued doing this until the whole can was gone.

By the time they were done, Zoe was clapping her hands and there was food everywhere.

"Alright sweetie, good job!!" Eren smiled, wiping the food from Zoe's face.

He kissed her cheek and she cooed and grabbed his cheek, kissing it back.

Eren giggled and Levi blushed, a warm smile on his face.

He loved his family so much.

Eren took off her bib and quickly wiped the mess from the chair, before putting Zoe back into her walker, where Sailor Moon was waiting for her.

Eren sighed happily, and walked back into the kitchen.

Levi grabbed Eren and hugged him from behind, surprising him.

"I'll help out next time babe," Levi sighed on Eren's back.

Eren smirked and grabbed Levi's hands.

"H-Huh?" Levi said.

Eren flipped them so that he was leaning on top of Levi while holding his hand and back, kissing him.

He pulled Levi back up, and he blushed,

"Thanks for everything~" Eren said happily.

Levi blushed deeper and looked down.

"Stupid brat..." he muttered, causing Eren _and_ Zoe to laugh,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ideas? No? Okay T^T


	21. Day 21: Shopping (Smut Saturday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SATURDAY!!!!

Levi didn't like shopping all that much, but if he wanted this day to be a highlight of his life, he had to do it.

On the other hand, Eren absolutely adores shopping.

"Rivai, Rivai, over here!!" Eren said, pulling Levi's arm. Levi groaned when he saw that Eren was pulling him to a rollercoaster simulator, in other words "The Grimm Sea". The Grimm Sea was a little machine that acted like a rollercoaster, and hell did Levi hate it, because it felt _so_ god damn real.

"Eren, do we really have to?' Levi groaned.

"YES RIVAI, STOP BEING A SCAREDY CAT!!!" Eren yelped excitedly sitting the bags a fair distance away from the ride.

Levi knew that there would be a group of people here, because when people get on this thing, there's a rumor that even the grumpiest and toughest people will cry.

And Levi didn't want people staring at his sexy-ass boyfriend.

Eren took $3.00 from his pocket, and put it in the machine.

Levi could already hear people laughing and giggling, and little kids scrambling to get a view of the whole thing.

"Eren, are you doing this just for the attention?" Levi said, sitting in the simulator.

"Maybe," Eren said, pulling the bar over both of their laps.

Levi groaned and unfortunately he wasn't looking when Eren sneakily picked the scariest track and 6 1/2 minute ride.

Levi grabbed Eren's thigh under the seat, and was prepared for the worst.

And God did he get the worst.

As soon as they pushed the 'Go!' button, the machine leans in a good 4 feet, causing Levi to yell and Eren to laugh. Then it does the same thing , but backwards and Eren is really wishing he could see Levi's face. Levi held onto the bar tight and the ride dipped a few more times before it stopped.

Eren laughed at the look of horror on Levi's face.

"I-It's already done?" Levi asked in a raspy voice.

Eren could hear kids, teenagers, and adults laughing their asses off, which just made him laugh more.

"Hell no~" Eren said.

Levi gasped. "Oh God, kill me, kill me now." Levi said.

At that moment, they both felt a rumble and then the ride dipped slightly, causing Levi to yelp.

Eren giggled thinking how this wasn't even half over.

The ride dipped forward and backward again, then Eren and Levi felt a force, and the ride was doing all kind of shaking and they felt as if this was the real thing.

"A-AHHH!!" Levi yelled.

"YEAAHHHH!!" Eren screamed, taking his hands off the bar.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Levi screamed, causing the whole mall area to burst into laughter.

"GOD HELP ME!!" Levi yelped, when he felt something bad coming up.

"Mommy, this is the part when it feels like they're leaping through the air, look!!!" Eren heard a little girl's voice.

Levi heard what she said, and he swear he could've cried.

"EREEEENNN!!!" he said, latching onto the brunette's arm for dear life.

Eren laughed some more, and then the simulator made it feel like they were flying through the air.

-

"We are never getting on that again...." Levi grumbled as Eren pulled into the parking lot of Levi's apartment.

"Feeling better?" Eren asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No shit Sherlock," Levi said, as they entered the building.

Once Eren and Levi got to their room, they threw their items on the couch and both went to their bedroom, tired.

"Man am I beat," Levi said, yawning.

"Yeah, but good thing is it's only 11:45, we have a lot of time left." Eren said.

Levi took oh his shoes and pants before slouching into bed.

"Yeah," he yawned again. "We still have a long day."

Eren smiled and laid next to Levi on their bed.

Eren put his head in Levi chest while Levi put his arms behind his head.

Levi stared at the ceiling for awhile before Eren broke the silence.

"Thanks for taking me shopping, and spending all that money on me..." Eren said quietly.

"Don't thank me for that," Levi said. "That's what I'm supposed to do."

Eren blushed and sat up.

"I-I know," he stuttered. "But I feel like I owe you now..." Eren said.

Levi sat up and closed in on Eren's face.

"Well then I want you." he said bluntly.

Eren blushed. "Huh?"

Levi put his hand in Eren's pants.

"I want you," he repeated. "You said you owe me."

"I-I guess..." Eren said.

"Plus I'm really fucking horny and you're looking more sexy than usual~" Levi smirked, pushing Eren down.

Eren felt Levi wrap his fingers around Eren's cock, and he shivered.

"R-Rivai? What're you-"

Levi kissed Eren without asking for his permission to enter his mouth. He unbuckled Eren's belt and slid down his underwear and pants, and pumped Eren's length.

Eren threw his head back so he could moan, and Levi took off he and Eren's shirt.

Levi smirked and scooted down, feeling Eren's chest as he did.

Levi reached Eren's cock and he licked it, asking for permission.

Eren shuddered and nodded his head.

Levi put his mouth around the tip and sucked lightly.

Eren let out a loud moan and Levi smirked.

He sucked Eren's length while pumping it, occasionally running his tounge along Eren's shaft.

Eren grabbed Levi's hair with his right hand and the sheets with the left.

"Ahhhm- Ah- R-Rivai...~" Eren moaned.

Once Levi's lips touched Eren's hip, he went fast.

Eren started to shake.

"R-Rivai, I'm...about...t-to...."

Levi sucked one more time before removing his lips.

Eren came with a yell and collapsed on the bed, panting.

Levi looked up at Eren, and was reminded how lucky he was to have such a hot boyfriend.

He'd change the 'boyfriend' status someday, when he felt he could do it.

Levi smirked and lowered his head.

He licked Eren's entrance, causing Eren to jolt his eyes open.

He thought it was a bit gross what he did, but hey, he was horny as fuck.

Eren stared at Levi, his blush all the way to his ears now.

"Rivai, that's-"

"Shhh," Levi whispered.

"But you're enjoying it, right?"

Eren blushed and laid his head on the pillow. He covered his face before his said a strained "Yes.".

Levi prodded Eren's entrance, and stuck his tounge in.

"Ahh~, R-Rivai~..." Eren moaned.

Levi stuck his entire tounge in, and moved it back out.

"Hng!" Eren yelped. He dug his nails into the bed sheet.

Levi smirked. "You seem to be really enjoying this~" he purred.

"Just continue!!" Eren yelled.

Levi giggled and slid his tounge back in, causing Eren to shudder.

He slowly moved it in and out, Eren making whimpering noises.

He circled his around and licked it.

Levi looked up at Eren and formed a devious idea.

He stuck two of his fingers in Eren's entrance.

"Gaaahaa!!" Eren yelled. "W-What the hell was that Rivai?"

"Hm," Levi hummed. "We don't need lube, since it's already wet down here, so I was just trying it out." he smiled.

Eren groaned and half of his face flushed red.

Levi removed his fingers and put his face close to Eren's.

Eren looked wide-eyed at him in confusion.

"Uhm...?" he hummed questioningly.

Levi traced Eren's jaw with his index finger, and smirked. "There's so many things I haven't tried with you that I would love to~" Levi whispered, kissing Eren's jaw.

"Rivai..." Eren moaned.

Eren felt himself being turned on his side.

"Huh?"

Levi also turned on his side, and grabbed Eren's hips.

Eren shrieked and jumped.

"Relax," Levi said. "Spread your legs."

"Okay..." Eren did so and blushed a bit. He had no idea what Levi was about to do.

And he really wasn't prepared for what happened.

*****************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED FOR NEXT SMUT SATURDAY!!!  
> Gosh, this didn't go as planned at all;  
> Not that that's a bad thing.  
> This was supposed to be the chapter when there were rings and 'Will you marry me?" 's, but I had to turn it into this. I just, I don't know. I'm very emotional~  
> Meh, guess I'm not ready.  
> Hey, I said I was horrible at writing smut. I warned you all.  
> P.S. I rhink Rivai is rearry rodarabler  
> ^^^^mental issues


	22. Day 22: Names (Canon Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse!! Meaning that this will the place in the original setting of Attack on Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions, go ahead and ask on tumblr. http://titansxarexmyxtrigger.tumblr.com/ask

Levi's whole squad was entirely excited about the news they had been told.

Apparently, Levi was getting Eren a gift but Eren and Levi agreed that they could share it for the whole squad.

"What if it's some expensive bath products from the interior~?" Christa swooned.

"Or what if the 3DMG is expanded and updated and we're gonna be the first to try? Connie exclaimed.

"OR WHAT IF IT'S A COMPLETE BREAKFAST~~~" Sasha said with a watery mouth and glowing eyes.

"That's something that we all thought you'd say," Ymir deadpanned.

Eren was just sitting there, smiling like a complete angel at what they were saying.

_I have some clue what it is, but I don't know for sure....maybe I should tell them._

"Guys," Eren said, all eyes turning on him. "I'm pretty sure that isn't it...."

Sasha and Connie practically rolled on top of Eren. "What is it?!" they said in unison.

Before he told everyone, Eren took a moment to think to himself.

_Well, Levi did say whatever it was would relieve a lot of stress from most people...He said he had one before his parents died, what does it mean? Is it some type of clothing? No no, because he said it was small and playful....He didn't really give much hints, but I'll try...maybe....Nah, I've got nothing. Maybe Ymir or Armin can guess._

Eren decided hhe would tell Armin.

"I'll tell everyone the clues," Eren said. "But Armin, Ymir, you two listen carefully."

Eren dramatically lowered his voice to a slight whisper. "Corporal explained that it was 'a form of happiness that could relieve stress from people'. He also said it he had one before his parents died, and it used to be small but it's playful." Eren explained.

Armin had on a really serious face, and Eren had the feeling he might guess this.

While all the others were humming in thought, Ymir said something.

"It must be living...." she said quietly.

Armin nodded his head in agreement. "And he said he had one while his parents were alive, so it was probably a pet..."

"A mouse?" Ymir guessed.

"Maybe a pet rabbit?" Armin added.

"Well, we all know it wasn't a dog..." Jean said. "There's no way he could've afforded that."

"I can't think of anything~" Bertholdt pouted.

Right then, Hanji bursted into the room. "Eren!!!!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Hanji-san?"

"He's here," she said smiling. "He's waiting for you outside in the meadow."

Eren smiled, and motioned for his fellow squad members to follow him.

Eren is very eager to find a calm, looking Levi holding a box with holes at the top.

Eren instantly knew it was an animal.

"Who said all these brats could come?" Levi muttered to Eren.

"You did~" Eren smiled.

"....Oh, sorry." Levi did say that and he felt like a complete dumbass for forgetting that.

"It's okay Levi-san," Eren said. "Soooooo can we see it?" Eren asked excitedly.

Levi nodded and everyone gathered around him.

"Eren, stand in front of me and hold out your arms."

"Okay!"

Levi slowly opened the top and out popped a fluffy black puppy, right into Eren's arms.

"L-Levi-san!!!" Eren said laughing, the puppy licking his face.

Everybody was laughing and giggling and cooing over the puppy.

Levi smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Eren hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Levi-san~" Eren said happily.

Levi's Squad played with the frantic puppy in the meadow all day, having the most fun tey had in several years.

-

By the time it was dark out, everyone, including Erwin and Hanji, were in the cafeteria, eating dinner.

Then Connie and Sasha blurted out the question that was on everyone's mind, especially Mikasa.

"So why are you so nice to Eren, Corporal?" Connie asked.

"You seem to hate everyone besides him." Sasha hummed.

Mikasa listened intently, still eating.

"Uh..." Eren said nervously.

"Well, this brat has saved me from death many times, human and Titan form." Levi said.

"I'm not that cruel that I would still be an asshole to the person that saved my life."

The whole cafeteria turned quiet, save Erwin and Hanji, and just stared at them.

"What?" Levi and Eren said in unison.

Everybody then burst into laughter, knowing that they were hiding something from Eren's behavior.

Mikasa crushed the loaf of bread in her hand and internally screamed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but this is after Levi's original squad died.


	23. Day 23:Master!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy!Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's a puppy in this!! And I know some of you may get confused with his appearance, so he looks exactly like a human except he wears a collar, has a tail and a pair of ears. He's taller than Levi when he stands lol. His nails are also longer than a normal human. And of course he's got sharp teeth c:  
> Oh and if your wondering, yes, Eren's legs aren't built like a normal human's, but they're still human like...do you get it? It enables him to crawl is what I'm saying.

 

Eren was curled up next to the couch, chewing on a ball.

He was bored and a little irritated that his master, Levi, was late coming home. Even if he was only 10 minutes late.

"Master...." he sighed. "I wish you'd hurry....."

Eren heard heavy footsteps on the front porch from all the way in the den. He shot up and crawled to the front door, excitedly waiting for Levi.

Levi came in the door, and Eren sensed he was happier than usual, so he jumped on him.

"Levi-san~!!!!" Eren yelped, licking Levi's cheeks.

"E-Eren!!" Levi yelled. kicking the door closed before falling to the floor.

Eren licked Levi's cheek and barked happily.

"Arooooo!" he howled. "Levi-san, you smell happy!!" Eren said.

Eren sat on all fours and Levi stood up, wiping himself and his cheeks.

"Well," Levi said, smiling. "I don't have to work all next week since I haven't been home in days, doing extra work." Levi said.

"And I got a whole week's worth of pay!" he exclaimed.

Levi walked to the kitchen, a single bag in hand, and crouched. He whistled, calling Eren over and he obeyed. Levi pet in between Eren's fluffy ears and scratched behind them, where Eren loved. Eren soon started wagging his tail and thumping hiss foot.

Levi sighed, and looked down.

"Levi-san?" Eren asked, worried.

Levi grabbed Eren in a hug. "I'm sorry..." he sighed.

"For what Levi-san?" Eren asked.

"I left you home all those days, and you had to feed yourself with nobody to play with..." Levi said, stroking Eren's hair. "And you slept all by yourself, and I wasn't here to comfort you..." he said sadly.

Eren's eyes widened and he smiled. "It's okay Levi-san." Eren said reassuringly. "You told me why you had to go, and you worked so you could provide for me, and the home you provide me with~" Eren smiled and nuzzled Levi's cheek.

"So, as long as Levi-san will be truthful and be best master anyone could wish for, then Levi-san doesn't need an apology." Eren sort-of kissed Levi's cheek, not used to the way humans did it.

Levi smiled. "You did it like a human~...." he smiled.

"Really????" Eren said excitedly. "It was exactly like human????!!!"

Levi could say it was more a puff of air then a kiss, but when he receives affection from Eren, and know he takes care of him right, he doesn't care.

Levi really cannot think of any better feeling than being loved by someone. Well, he learned over the years that it isn't just "anyone", but it's Eren.

"Mhm~" Levi giggled, kissing Eren's head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I typed "Master!!", it reminded me of Clear. Next time it'll be Neko!Levi, then Neko!Levi x Puppy!Eren


	24. Day 24: First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU with Punk!Levi I'm thinking about Yandere!Eren with a plot twist but I need a certain tumblr user's permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk!Levi is so badass. I'm sure you have an idea what his hair is like. First Day of School btw

Levi was fucking pissed.

He was tired of his teacher's shit. He was tired of his mom's shit. He was tired of Erwin's shit. He was tired of Petra's shit.

_He just wanted a fucking break._

Levi sat in the afterschool detention room, resting his chin on his palm angrily.

If by all means he had an 'accidental' chance to hurt a teacher, he would sure the hell do it, and he swore he'd take that chance.

Unfortunately, it really _was_ accidental yet the fucking teachers still blame him just because he's a not-so-nice-person.

He was walking in the hallway, and Mr. Ian had held him up in class because of him falling behind and Levi rushed out of the class in a hurry, where he really did accidentally stumble into a teacher.

He told her to _watch the fuck where you're going_ before even taking a look at the woman.

He felt kind of bad, she had broken her arm and she had a sharp pain in her neck.

But that all changed when all those fucking idiots decided he did it on purpose and placed him in afterschool detention for nearly the whole damned day.

"Yo Mr. Ian, can I go now? I have an appointment." Levi yelled.

Mr. Ian glared at the young teen sitting angrily in the middle of the classroom. "What's this appointment, Levi?" he asked.

"That isn't your business." Levi said bluntly.

Mr. Ian twitched and gave a cold stare to Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for my behavior, 'sir'." he said mockingly.

"What is your appointment for?" he tried again.

Levi tapped his fingers under the desk, quickly thinking up a lie.

"Well, it isn't my appointment, it's my little sister's. She had her first migraine today, and it caused her to stay home." Levi lied. "My mom asked me to please take her to the doctor since she can't"."

Mr. Ian hummed in thought. "I didn't known you had a little sister, Mister Ackerman." he said, taking a suspicious glance at Levi.

Levi was sputtering all types of 'shit' and 'fuck' in his head, but he kept his cool. "....Yeah, I do."

"What's her name?" Mr. Ian immediately asked.

That's where Levi almost gave up.

But then, he remembered.

He had a cousin named Mikasa, one of the first-years.

"Surely she couldn't find out I used her name..." Levi thought.

"Mikasa," Levi said.

Levi panicked for a second, thinking Mr. Ian would know her name since she went here and how much he fucked up, but then he remembered that Mr. Ian only taught science for second-years.

Mr. Ian sighed. "Okay, I'll let you off this time," he said.

"But," he said darkly. "I want proof from the text your mom sent you tomorrow, capeesh?" he whispered.  

"Sir, I said she asked me as in this morning, she didn't text me." Levi said, throwing a salute. He picked up his phone and book bag, and rushed out of the room.

Of course he didn't have a sister, but he really did have an appointment to get a second piercing on his tounge.

He unlocked his phone to see what time it was, and bumped into someone hard.

He fell to the ground with a groan, while the person he bumped into said "Oof!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he heard a male voice say. "Y-You're things fell out of your bag, I'll pick it up!!" he said nervously,

"You fucking idiot," Levi said, rubbing his head. "Watch where you're going next ti-"

Levi looked up and almost gasped.

Crouching in front of him was literally the most handsome boy he'd seen in this school. His hair was matted, but in a sexy way, he had the most beautiful eyes Levi had ever seen, his skin was perfectly tanned, he had such a tall and well built body....

While Levi was thinking of the way how the sun from the hallway was illuminating off of the boy's face, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Sir?" the boy asked, a confused look on his face.

Levi blinked a few times, and looked at his face again.

He had on glasses, so they must had fell off when he fell.

And holy _hell_ did he look hot in them.

The boy offered Levi a hand, and Levi reluctantly put on his book bag and took it.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked with a worried tone.

Levi nodded, his eyes still wide, wondering if the dude was gay or not and if he was in a relationship.

"Yeah, I'm fine...don't worry about it....." he muttered.

"U-Uh..." Levi said nervously.

"M-My name's Levi." he said nervously, extending a hand.

The boy looked surprised at first and smiled.

"My name's Eren."

Levi felt like a thousand angels were singing when Eren smiled.

He didn't mind being knocked over by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Guys, I want you to thank tumblr user pointlesslywonderful for this idea. As you know, I've come down with writer's block this past week, and this kind 'lil-kawaii shit helped me. So if you have tumblr, I want you to thank her/him, and not me. And please, please follow.


	25. Day 25: Sappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from yesterday: Highschool AU with Punk!Levi. I don't want Yandere!Eren, so I hope you'll stick with Nerd!Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Eren with glasses....

"Eren...." Levi mumbled. "That's a nice name. Like, saint?"

"Yeah." Eren said smiling. "I like your name too, it suits you."

Levi blushed a little and he and Eren just kind of stared at each other for a while.

Eren snapped back and was a bit flustered too.

"Hey Levi," Eren said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna walk home together?"

Levi blushed a little more at that, then he frowned. "Don't I look weird to you?" he asked.

"Not at all," Eren said easily. "I actually like your style, punk I'm guessing?"

Levi felt his lips smiling, which he hadn't done in a very long time. "Yeah." 

"B-But don't you have other people?" Levi asked. "Like, to walk with?"

Eren rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "Well yeah, I do, but they went home early." Eren said. "I was in need of some extra studying, so I stayed after."

"Ah," Levi sighed. "So, who's going to their place first?" Levi asked.

"We can go to your place first." Eren smiled. "Do you live far?"

"Nope." Levi said, his mood suddenly feeling lighter.

Levi knew that he had long missed his appointment, but he was tight with the manager, so he'd be off the hook.

-

Eren had kept up good conversation, talking about school and his best friend and adopted sister, Armin and Mikasa. When Levi found out he knew Mikasa, he had to compose himself and figured he'd tell Eren sooner or later. Levi occasionally replied, and even popped a sexual joke, causing Eren to sputter and Levi to double over in laughter.

When things got quiet again, Levi talked about his life and what was going on. "I'm sorry…" Eren would say. Levi just told him it was no need, and they left the conversation. Levi talked about his friends, Auruo, Gunter, Petra, Erd, and Erwin. 

Eren said they sounded like nice people, and he laughed when Levi told him that Auruo was trying to secretly copy Levi, but he didn't care.

After that there was a comfortable silence. Fifteen minute had passed, so only 5 1/2 more until they were at Levi's.

Eren thought this place seemed familiar. At first, he thought he was just overreacting then he saw the neighborhood and  _knew_  he had been there before.

If he really knew the place, he'd tell Levi later, so for now he just brushed it off.

He turned to Levi and saw him looking the other way, blushing. He was going to ask what was up, but he was probably thinking about his girlfriend or something....

Eren frowned at the thought. 

He then felt something touching his fingers. We're those.....Levi's? Eren looked down and indeed Levi was working his fingers into his. He saw Levi slowly turning his head, so Eren jerked his the other way. He felt Levi's eyes on his face, and he really wishes he wasn't smiling.

He felt Levi shaking, and peeked the corner of his eye.

Levi was was _blushing and smiling,_ and Eren' s chest felt like there was a warmness spreading through it.

Eren decided he had to do it, then and there.

"L-Levi...." He asked, gaining the shorter man's attention.

"Yes, Eren?" He asked in a slightly wavering voice.

Eren suddenly felt an Adams Apple coming, and he felt constricted.

"U-Uh!" Eren stuttered. 

"W-Will you- I mean, are you- Can y-you go- I UH mean are you can! Can we-?"

Levi cut Eren off and kissed his hand.

He looked up at him with a purposely seductive face.

"No, no, no, that isn't the way you do it." Levi said, getting on his knee.

"Wait, Levi what are you-!"

"Will you go out with me?" Levi asked, still holding Eren' s hand.

All of a sudden, all the other high schoolers, kids, and adults eyes in the neighborhood were on them.

Eren felt a blush spread across his face. 

"........O-Okay....."

They heard some little kids yelling, some asshole adults calling them disgusting, and Eren' s friends, Jean, Marco, and Connie happened to be there. 

"Alrighty Eren!!" Eren heard Connie yell.

"Score!!!" Marco sang happily.

"Y-Yeah, woo...." Jean said, pumping his fists lightly. 

"Aww, c'mon Jean be happy for him!" Marco smiled. "I mean, remember how happy he was for us?"

Jean smiled at Marco, then at Eren. "Congrats, Yeager." He said.

All three of them cheered more and said their goodbyes to Eren before making their way home.

Levi smiled. "I guess this means we're a couple~" Levi hummed.

"I-I never knew I could develop such a crush for someone in just one day...." Eren giggled.

They stared at each other for awhile before bursting in laughter.

"Well," Levi said. "We happen to be right in front of my house. See you tomorrow, Eren." Levi smiled.

Eren didn't quite hear what he said because he was too busy internally screaming because-

"Eren...?" Levi asked.

Eren slowly lifted up finger to point at a bright green house next door.

"Uh, Eren?" Levi asked. "If you're wondering, some people just moved there, but I don't know exactly who-"

"Levi, that's my house!!!" Eren yelled.

"Shhh!!" Levi said.

"Wait, what? Are you shitting me Eren?" He asked.

Levi and Eren just kind of mini fanboyed on Levi's lawn.

"Well, seeya tomorrow Levi!!" Eren said.

"Peace." Levi waved, going into his house.

As soon as he walked in, his mom was standing by the window, and she was laughing and shaking too.

Is his mom fucking fangirling?

"Mom?"

Levi's mother slowly turned around. She walked up to Levi and ruffled his hair.

"Mom, what the hell, I worked on that all morning and didn't mess it up once!" He whined.

His mother pulled his ear and laughed.

"Owowowowowowowow!!!" Levi groaned.

"Don't think you can curse in my house, brat~" she laughed.

"And I saw that whole thing outside." She said.

Levi's eyes widened and his mother walked up to him and hugged him.

"I didn't know you were-" 

"I know," Levi interrupted. "And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..."

"It's alright," she said, stroking his hair. "I'm just glad you confessed like a soldier, with no problem at all~"

Levi felt embarrassed that his mother saw, and blushed slightly.

"Thanks Mom…" he said, hugging her tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love writing about these Adorable pissants~  
> I also wish I could draw. But that's a joke.


	26. Day 26: Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of Otaku!Eren and Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, Weaboo/Otaku Eren and Levi  
> HAH  
> I have done it, oh my this is a treat.

Eren heard the doorbell and rushed from his tablet on the couch to get it. As soon as he opened the door, he heard a truck leaving.

"Yes!" He said, fist pumping. "It's here, Yess!!"

"What have you got this time?" Levi asked, looking up from his tablet.

Eren beamed and walked to where Levi was sitting. "Levi~" he said in a high tone. "You promised to watch it with me~" 

"The, you're crazy." Levi sneered. "I told you," he said, typing away at his keyboard. 

"I'm not into fantasy." 

Eren dropped and slouched on the couch his boyfriend was sitting on. "B-But...come one, this anime has a five star rating, I know Black Bullet can't beat that!!"

Levi slowly lifted his head, eyes reflecting off of the sunlight shown in their front room.

"I take that as a challenge," he said, slowly closing his laptop screen. 

Levi took his glasses from his case sitting next to him and slid them on.

"Lets watch whatever shit you bought." He mumbled.

Eren grinned and walked over to the 50-inch TV in the middle of the room.

He bent down and turned on his DVD player, and slid the disc into the slot.

Eren grabbed the remote and plopped on the couch next to Levi.

"God, this is gonna be horrible…" Levi groaned.

Eren frowned and turned to Levi. "You never even watched Black Butler, so why are you judging it?" He asked.

Levi looked at Eren like he was crazy. "Because it going to be horrible."

Eren just rolled his eyes and skipped to the main menu.

-

They were now on episode 13, and the sun was starting to set. Eren and Levi mentally slapped themselves for spending the whole day watching anime, but they figured that would happen sometimes since they were otaku. Levi was a bit uncomfortable on the first episode, and he was even shaking. Eren cracked up when Levi screamed because he saw the picture.

"What the hell was that shit?!" He had said in a shaky voice.

Eren had just laughed, earning him a smack on the head from Levi which just made him laugh harder.

By the time Eren had gotten to episode 5, he knew that Levi was enjoying it, and that made Eren smile.

-

By the time they were done, it was 8:30 P.M. Levi was yawning and stretched his arm. Eren soon followed. 

"So," Eren said in a small yawn. "Wasn't that bad was it?" He finished stretching and smiled at Levi.

"…Not at all, I guess." Levi admitted. "That badass Butler made it all the more watchable," Levi said. "And that shitty brat that's the so-called main character fucking irritated me."

"Oh my God, we are so watching this again~" Eren laughed.

Levi shrugged. "I don't mind, I guess."

Eren smiled and unexpectedly yawned loudly. "…Guess I'm really tired…" he said quietly.

Levi clicked his tounge and walked over to Eren. "I can see your struggling to keep your eyes open," he said quietly.

Eren opened his eye and looked at Levi. "Mhm, I'm real ti-W-Wah!!"

Levi bent down and picked Eren up bridal style.

Eren was a bit surprised, but too sleepy to be frantic.

"Le-Levi!!" He said loudly, clinging to his chest. Levi smiled and walked  to the stairs.

"Why the hell are you so strong…" Eren said, still clinging to Levi's chest.

Levi quickly walked up the stairs."Don't underestimate me, brat. I'm stronger than you thi-"

As he was entering the bedroom, he heard a soft breathing, and felt Eren' s chest moving back and forth. 

Levi smiled and laid Eren on the bed, and stretched.

He slipped out of his shirt before getting into bed and pulling the blanket over he and Eren.

He started falling asleep when he felt Eren lay his head and hands on his chest.

"Good.....night....Levi..." He whispered barley awake.

"G'night brat." Levi said, kissing Eren' s forehead. He turned so that Eren was practically curled in his chest, and hugged Eren to him tightly.

Before long, they were both into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to know what type of anime you guys think Eren and Levi would watch. I'm thinking for Eren, action, horror and fantasy. For Levi, I think he'd like action and something with assassins and hitmen and shit. How about it?  
> *hums Kuroshitsuji opening*  
> *let's out strings of curses because opening is stuck in head now*


	27. Day 27: Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Hange (Mini Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hanji isn't really a baby. But she's still really young....a toddler, I guess.

Eren and Levi decided to take Zoe to the park today. It was very bright and sunny, and they didn't have work because it was summer and they had 8 days off.

Zoe didn't care about anything, she just needed to get to the park.

Eren and Levi had to hold each on Zoe' s hands so she wouldn't run away.

When she looked disappointed, Eren looked over at Levi with a pleading look. Levi nodded his head, knowing what Eren was saying.

They were careful not to hurt Zoe, and picked her up by her hands and swung her around.

"Whrreeeeeeeeeee!!!!" She yelled 

Eren giggled, and started to swing her in a circle.

"Dadaaa!!" She yelled.

They set her down and she laughed, causing Levi and Eren to laugh too.

"Woooahhh, it's so spinny~~~" she exaggerated.

Eren laughed. "Well, it's supposed to be like that~"

Zoe took each of Eren and Levi's hand. 

"Corporal!!" Zoe said in a deep imitation voice.

"Yes, Cadet Zoe?" Levi said in a deeper voice.

"Can we get ice cream?" She said in her normal voice.

Levi and Eren exchanged confused glances for some reason, then burst out laughing.

"Sure, Cadet Zoe. We'll get ice cream."

Eren and Zoe stood straight up and gave a salute.

Levi had one of those daddy moments when he realized how much he loved having a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some Headcanon on Tumblr, and my brain did a thing, so I wrote a draft of that headcanon, then I changed it a bit, then I…Anyway, I think you're going to like the new headcanons


	28. Day 28: Stop (Smut Saturday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Saturday!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard being so detailed for smut, because instead of "dick" you might have to use "length" or just the old "cock" so it would be like a story, you know. And then instead of "asshole" you would have to say "entrance" or whatever word you think fits, then instead of "nipple" I would have to use "tiny pink bud" or some shit like that >////

"Levi."

"....."

"Levi."

"............"

" _Levi, please stop_ that."

".......Fuck you."

Eren rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid you have done that already."

"Tch."

"Levi~" Eren whined. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked.

".... Payback." Levi said. 

"What do you mean?" Eren asked. "I have never done this to you, nor will I ever."

Levi kept quiet for a while. "No, but you've done other things to me, just to piss me off." He shot back.

Eren whined. "But I never did anything like this," he said. Eren tried to push Levi's chest. "I have to go to work tomorrow, and so do you." 

"Well then, I'll make coffee in the morning." 

Eren growled and tried to push Levi again, failing in the process. 

"Stop that," Levi said from Eren's neck.

"No," Eren said, thoroughly annoyed. "You know what, I think you're doing this because you want to, not because you're trying to annoy me." Eren mumbled.

".......Maybe." Levi said.

Eren felt his face getting redder and redder. "Would you please just move?" Eren whined.

Levi bit Eren's neck, causing him to yelp. 

"You're acting like a fucking kid." Levi mumbmed.

Eren made a long whining noise to annoy Levi and push him off the edge.

Levi decided he was tired of Eren's shit, and crashed his lips into Eren's.

Eren instantly stopped whining and Levi could practically feel the heat radiating from his face.

 When Levi pulled away, Eren just stared at him. Then he sighed.

"Why can't I ever be top..." he mumbled, turning his head from Levi's gaze.

Levi smiled. "I'm afraid you have a long, long time until that's gonna happen." Levi smiled.

Eren frowned angrily and turned his gaze back towards Levi.

"Why not?!" He asked.

Levi licked Eren's lip, smirking. " 'Cause you're still a brat."

Before Eren could say anything, Levi pressed his lips to his tightly.

-

"M-Mngh~"

Levi had somewhat tricked Eren into having sex with him when he straddled Eren and kissed his neck when they were about to go to sleep.

He kept giggling to himself while they kissed because he now knew Eren's "weak spot."

Levi had taken off his shirt while Eren had taken off his shorts and underwear.

Eren was a bit irritated by how easily Levi tricked him.

"I really fucking hate you right now," Eren panted.

Levi giggled so Eren could hear, which made Eren growl.

Levi brought his lips to Eren chest, and sucked on the tiny pink bud he connected his lips to.

Eren threw his head back with a yell and grabbed the sheets. 

"Someone has a fetish~" Levi sneered.

Eren groaned angrily. "Shut the fuck up!!!"

Levi smirked and nibbled Eren's chest. He occasionally moved his head to the other one, giving Eren's chest full attention.

"Le-....vi..." Eren panted.

Levi hummed in question, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Does the little helpless brat need something~?" He smirked.

Eren held back a moan, and panted over and over again. "I need you...t-to go..."

Levi scooted up face-to-face with Eren, and licked his lips.

"I will...." he whispered into the taller man's ear. 

 Levi reached over to the nightstand, and grabbed lube from next to the lamp.

"Bend over," Levi ordered.

"L-Levi?" Eren said with a questioning tone of voice.

Levi looked at Eren from where he was at the nightstand. 

"I was...just thinking..." Eren said, lowering his eyes.

Levi almost smirked at the dark blush slowly crossing his face.

"Would you like to...t-tie...me up?" Eren asked shyly.

Levi felt his length swell up when Eren said that, and he covered his face.

"Levi?" Eren said while sitting up.

"I-I'm okay," he replied. "It's just that I have been wanting to do that for very long time," he replied.

-

"Are you comfortable in that position?" Levi asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Eren said in a wavering voice, the blush still visible on his face.

Eren was tied in the usual position that a person that was doing this with their lover would be tied into; his hand were tied the headboard with his ass sticking up in the air.

".... I'm going to put it in now," Levi said.

Eren nodded his head in response.

Levi poured the clear gel on his length and rubbed it around.

He grabbed on to Eren's hips and slowly slid into his entrance.

"Ahh..." Eren moaned.

Levi slid the whole thing in once before pulling back out slowly.

"Levi, please don't go gently~" Eren pleaded.

Levi jerked his hips once and Eren let out a choked yell.

Levi went faster each time he jerked, making Eren moan each time.

Levi laid his head behind Eren's, licking and biting his ear occasionally.

Eren sank his head below his shoulders each time Levi jerked out of him, and pleasure taking over his body.

"L-Levi~....about to come!!" Eren yelled.

Levi grunted loudly and pounded into Eren with all the force he could muster.

"A-Ah...Levi! Levi~!!!"

Eren and Levi were making various noises, their names spilling out of each others mouths.

Eren came when Levi had hit his prostate six times in a row.

He held his head below his shoulders and felt a warm liquid fill his walls.

 Levi panted several times and untied the ropes that were surrounding Eren's wrists.

Eren hit the bed with a thump, and Levi did the same next to him.

Both of them were still panting when Eren opened his eyes to look at Levi.

He just smiled and hugged Levi.

Levi opened his eyes to see a smiling Eren with closed eyes, and hugged him to his chest.

"Thanks." Levi whispered.

"Hm?" Eren hummed. "For what?"

"...You made my weird BDSM-fetish come true..." Levi said, hugging him a bit tighter.

Eren blushed. "I love you..." he said. "And... I guess I'll admit, that kind of felt...good. I liked the pain." He replied.

Levi covered the blanket over the both of them. "Shut the hell up."

"My dearest brat~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, I bet that was horrible. If it was horrible, I have no excuses. You can just criticize me all you want. (/.\\)  
> And guys, big, big announcement.  
> I won't be able to update everyday, because I go to a special talents school and we will literally be going on trips all the time  
> Most of them will be over night, and I will be starting classes soon.  
> I'm sorry if you feel sad or anything, and I totally understand if you don't want to read this anymore. Just tell me how I can make it up to you.


	29. Day 29: Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the sad chapters.

"Please let him be okay....I need him....." Levi whimpered into Eren's sweater again.

"OLOU, HURRY, HIS BREATHING!!!!" Levi heard a big male voice booming.

"On it sir!!!" he heard a frantic voice say.

"Eren....!"

Levi whimpered his fiancé's name over and over again.

"We....we're supposed to be married soon," Levi said sadly.

"Open up a shop, maybe adopt a sweet little girl or boy...." Levi sighed.

"We were supposed to live a life....just full of plain joy, with Erwin, shitty glasses, Mikasa, Armin and everyone else,..."

"So why..." Levi cried louder.

"Doctor!!!" He heard a higher male voice yell. "His brain is bleeding from the inside, we can't stop it!!!"

Levi tried to drown it all out in the hallway with his cries.

A little group had formed a couple of doors away from Eren's, and they were all staring at Levi sadly.

"NO, DON'T LET HIM GO, WE CAN STILL DO THIS!!!" He heard the doctor yelling again.

Levi was wailing now, not caring how much noise he was making.

"No!!!" he cried, "No, it can't end like this!!!!"

-

Eighteen minutes later, Levi heard a long, loud beep coming from the ER.

Everybody became silent, there wasn't a whisper to be heard, except for Levi's panting.

"I..." he heard a small female voice choking up.

"Petra, it isn't your fault...." he heard a nurse say.

Soon after that, all you could hear was the nurse and her small cries.

The people that were in the hallway had tears flowing down their face too.

Because everyone had known what had happened.

It was obvious.

Levi's eyes were so wide, he felt like they were about to burst.

He heard a door slowly opening, and held the sweater closer to his face.

"Mr. Levi...." he heard the doctor say slowly.

"I'm....sorry..." The doctor hung his head low. "His bones that were broken severed his skin, and we couldn't stop the bleeding from that...."

Levi slightly looked up at the sound of the doctor's voice cracking.

"And his brain was bleeding, and his breathing and I...I'm so sorry....." the doctor said quietly.

"It's...." a single tear-drop fell from his eye and on to the floor. "It's all my fault...I could have saved him...."

Levi hugged the oversized sweater to his chest again and began crying quietly.

The cries got bigger and bigger, and all the previous people outside had returned to their rooms so Levi could have his privacy.

"Mr. Levi," he heard the female voice say. "You can...go see him, if you'd like...."

Levi stood up slowly, and held the sweater in his hand.

He clenched it, and followed the nurses into the ER.

Levi walked over to the hospital bed, dreading what he was about to see.

He walked over, and saw a lifeless Eren laying on the bed.

All his limbs were wrapped, but they were clearly still bleeding.

He had bandages all over him, and Levi felt his eyes burning.

He dropped to his knees and put his head to Eren's chest.

"No...." Levi choked.

He heard no breath, no heartbeat from Eren, whatsoever.

"Let's give him his privacy," the doctor said, leaving the room with all the other nurses.

"Eren...." Levi said, his tears spilling onto the lifeless body.

"Eren...why..." he said.

"Why did it have to be you...."

Levi bared his teeth and clenched his fist.

"I'll kill that bastard...." he growled.

"I'll hunt that lowlife piece of piss shit down, and I'll fucking end him,....I'll send his soul straight to hell where it belongs...!!" Levi growled.

"My love...I will avenge you, Eren."

"I'll kill him!!!" he exclaimed. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him!!!!"

Levi unclenched his fist, and grabbed Eren's hand.

Levi kissed his lips, and looked at Eren's face.

"I'll avenge you, Eren..." he said sadly.

"I will Eren....I will avenge you..."

Levi squeezed Eren's hand.

"Because, I love you!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, LORD I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to go THAT way.  
> ಥーಥ


	30. Day 30: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning moral: Eren doesn't understand Japanese at all.

Levi angrily walked away from the coffee shop he worked at, pissed as ever.

He let out a fierce scowl and tied a red and blue scarf around his chin and a baggy cap on his head.

He loved the cold weather; hot weather just made him feel lousy, but right now the cold was making him feel worse.

 _I fucking hate this world and everyone in it,_ he thought.

He quickly walked over to his usual bus-stop, a fierce scowl on his face.

When he walked up, there was another person who was there; there usually wasn't a single soul who dared use the same stop as Levi.

Levi looked the person over carefully.

He had short brown hair that went to his nape, a cute, almost childish looking face, and a well built looking body, and Levi saw his eyes and felt his own eyes widen a little.

Levi stared at the tall stranger's eyes and gasped quietly through his scarf; They were the biggest, most _beautiful_ eyes he had even seen. They were like huge, wandering orbs, sparkling from the light of the iPod touch he was holding. Levi couldn't really describe the color, it was breathtaking.

 _They're, like....Caribbean blue...._ he thought.

He turned back to staring at the road ahead and noticed a tune coming from the stranger next to him.

He turned to the stranger again, and he seemed to be listening to a song while scrolling through Tumblr on his iPod.

Not that Levi used Tumblr or anything.

"Ah, it's in Japanese," Levi said to himself.

Levi understood Japanese, having it been his native language.

His dad was German-American, but his mom lived her childhood in Japan and moved to America. Levi was also born in Japan and he didn't meet his father until he was 11.

He heard the stranger next to him sneeze quickly, then sniff.

"Bless you," Levi said with a snort.

The stranger hesitated and glanced at Levi.

"Thanks...." he said, sounding a little distant.

Levi noticed that the man's earbuds were on his ears, but they weren't plugged in...

He snorted quietly.

The stranger went back to listening to his music when Levi listened to the song more carefully.

His eyes grew wide.

♫Dick as thick as a pole, I penetrate it in you as I reach my peak♫

Oh shit.

♫One day, we jokingly pull eachother by the underwear♫

Holy-

♫We peek at one another's violante (from Godzilla) Erect penises, eventually time to masturbate♫

Levi felt like somebody had just punched him square in the stomach.

He doubled back, choking with a coughing fit in the process.

The stranger looked at Levi, panicking and held Levi's arm and back.

"S-Sir!!" He stuttered. "A-Are you alright??? Sir!??"

Levi continued cursing, starting to blush in the process.

Levi wiped his mouth, his eyes slowly returning to normal.

He stood back up, and the stranger let go of his arm.

"S-Sir?" he said nervously.

"D-Did I say somethi-"

"No, it's alright." Levi said.

Holy goddamned shit, it's a BL song, he thought, clearing his throat.

Levi's bus had just pulled up, and he quickly dropped $1.25 in the bank, the stranger following after.

There wasn't really anyone on the bus but them and a few kids

They sat next to each other and shifted awkwardly.

The stranger was staring at his hands, looking a little embarrassed while Levi hid half of his face in his scarf.

"You want to go-" they said in unison, still staring at the floor.

"You go first..." the stranger said, sounding embarrassed.

"No, you can go first." Levi said, sounding as though nothing had happened.

"Uh-Uhm...."

Levi looked over to the stranger and noticed a light blush covering his face.

"M-y name's Eren," he said. "U-Uh..."

"Wanna go get a coffee or something?" Eren asked.

Levi also blushed slightly, wandering why he had asked him that.

"Why?" he asked quickly.

"I-I just wanted to apologize, for probably making you choke...." he muttered.

Levi looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Okay." he said easily.

Levi felt Eren perk up and smile.

"As long as it isn't Dunkin Donuts," he said.

"Of course!!" Eren said, smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically for pickletea  
> Here's the song Eren was listening to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eY0s7sS2B7Q  
> Anyway, anyone feel a continuation of Tokyo Ghoul AU?  
> or No?


	31. Day 31: Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you already ahead of me with the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I longing to do this.

"Hey Levi, can I show you something?"

"What is it, Eren?"

Levi clicked off the TV, and Eren plopped on the couch next to him with his laptop.

Eren opened his screen and Levi crossed his arms and sat next to him. He started hearing some weird sounding music, and wondered exactly what Eren was up to.

Up came a menu to some type of video game, and Levi immediately recognized it as a horror game.

"Eren," Levi said. "I don't wanna watch you play."

Eren sneered. "Levi, don't be a puss."

"I'm not a puss," Levi said immediately after.

Eren gave Levi a long, pleading stared and he sighed loudly, giving up.

Eren gave a small fistpump, and pushed play.

A few minutes later, the couple both realized Tthe game was taking place at a children's birthday party.

There were a few of what Eren called creepy looking robot dudes, and they were singing and dancing.

"I don't know what those kids see in them," "They look like they rose straight out of hell."

"They've still got their innocence," Eren said, watching the scene.

Levi snorted. "I tried to walk you to Chuck 'E Cheeses when you were a kid, and you didn't go just because Chucky was there," he said in an amused tone.

Eren shrugged and started the game.

There were a bunch of cameras to choose from, all of which had little or no light. Eren switched to them often and both he and Levi noticed uncomfortably that the animatronics were slowly dispersing, one by one..

Levi ordered Eren around most of the game, telling him what was most wise to do and you'd be an idiot to do that.

"No, don't go the-" 

Levi and Eren bothed watched in horror as a Fox looking animatronic ran past camera 2A.

Both their eyes were wide as they watched, and they slowly looked at each other.

"Should we quit now? It's dark and you forgot to turn the lights on."

" Levi, we're grown men. Uh...." Eren gulped. "W-We can handle this...."

Levi gulped as Eren hovered the mouse over Camera 1A.

Eren clicked it and he really regretted it for keeping the volume at 100%.

The Fox was right there, it's creepy aura showing in the screen. It was staring back at them, screaming in a high pitched robotic voice.

Levi and Eren both screamed and Eren slammed his laptop shut.

They both ran upstairs to their bedroom screaming, and Levi shut and locked the door.

They both jumped in the bed, panting and holding each other as they did so.

"Never again, am I watching you." Levi panted.

"You won't have to." Eren said in a wavering voice.

Levi kissed Eren's cheek, and they both calmed down a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I promise next chapter Tokyo Ghoul. I know I have been gone for quite some time, and I cannot be sorry enough, but it's literally been taking me several weeks just to think of a story line. See I just couldn't put this in the simplest way possible, but I will try: the roles of the characters from Attack on Titan will be different from the rolls from the characters in Tokyo Ghoul including anime and manga. I pretty much thought out the concept of the storyline, but I'm still trying to get like the part you guys would like actually enjoy so I'll try to have that up in a short amount of time.  
> Thank you for those who put up with me  
> Oh and today's my birthday haha.


	32. Day 32: Explanatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Ghoul AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort-of intake on what exactly is happening.

Eren couldn't let anyone find out he was a Ghoul.

He doubled over and collapsed in the corner of his room.

"Why me...." he said slowly. "I just wanted to go to college....with Levi, maybe take an extra Language Arts or even learn English...." he whispered.

"Then, after I Iearned English...I could've....went to Austrailia....America....Maybe even become an author."

He felt tears in his eyes.

"It can never happen now...." he cried.

"My life has gone to a complete and utter hell."

-

Levi sat and stared at his T.V. as he listened to the news reporter.

He recognized Grisha Yeager; A Ghoul expert that knows about every fact about them.

"You never know who could be a Ghoul...." he said. The news reporter gasped.

"You mean...they may be all around us?" the female news reporter asked.

"Yes" he went on. "A Ghoul resembles a human, meaning they look exactly like us." he said.

"But what about their unique eyes, predator-like aura, and their "kagune"? " she asked.

Grisha took a minute to think. "This is about the best way I can explain," he said taking a breath. "Ghouls in fact do have demonic-like eyes, just like in the picture, but they only truly change and flare up when a Ghoul is hungry, angry, or is about to fight."

"And what about their powers?" she asked.

"Their kagune? Well, it's sort of the same thing with their kagune; they can't exactly determine when their eyes will change, but they can summon their kagune. Kagune comes in a large number of color, and each one can be on a different body part and may have different powers," Grisha explained. 

"Kagune are used to make quinques, and can even be mixed at a Ghoul's birth...." Levi was starting to space out.

Did Eren get home okay? Is he fixed? How did he get in the hospital? ....Might it'd been a-

Levi clutched his chest.

_Stop thinking bad thoughts, stop thinking bad thoughts. You're just worrying too much. Stop. Thinking. Bad. Thoughts._

"No!" Levi shook his head vigorously, and looked out his living room window.

"Eren......." he said quietly.


	33. Day 33: No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny!Levi, anyone??

"Levi."

"Mmmn...?"

"Please get up."

"No."

"Why?" 

"No."

"But Levi, I-" 

" _No.._ "

Eren was laying in he and Levi's bed, clutching his cell phone in his tight hand. Levi was hovering over Eren, kissing his neck softly. 

"Levi..." Eren pushed Levi's shoulders, which seemed to make his grip on Eren tighter.

Eren was getting irritated.

"Can I not read a book or at least get on Tumblr?" Eren asked.

"Not right now," Levi mumbled, kissing Eren's neck.

Eren growled and twisted his body.

Levi started grinding on Eren's crotch with his palm.

Eren blushed slightly. "Levi, please get off of me." he said with an irritated frown.

"I said no, shut up." Levi said with a heated voice.

"Go fuck yourself," Eren growled.

Levi squeezed Eren's crotch, making him whimper.

"Hmph~" Levi smirked.

Eren blushed deeper. "You asshole!" he yelled.

"Can't control yourself, huh?" Levi said while lifting Eren's shirt.

Eren tried squirming away several times, but to no avail.

Eren knew it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start updating more.  
> Any chapter requests?


	34. Day: 34 Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Levi

Levi looked at the picture of Eren Yeager with all his information on it.

He pinned it to his wall, along with the other 542 pictures of Eren.

Levi grinned. 

"Eren~" he said. "Oh, Eren." 

"You will be mine."

Levi kissed the picture and walked out of his front door.

He zipped up his sweater and turned on his camera, double checking to make sure he turned off flash.

He went into a dark alley way that nobody in their right mind would dare enter. 

He waited there and checked his watch about every 2 minutes.

"Soon, he'll be passing this way," he whispered. 

He heard footsteps and walked deeper into the alley. 

Eren was walking next to a shorter blond boy, from which Levi knows as Armin Arlert.

Eren and he were talking, and he laughed that big, loud laugh that made Levi melt.

Levi snapped a picture of Eren and Armin, and looked at it.

He decided he would cut Armin out later. 

Suddenly, Levi was furious.

"Why is he laughing that way?" Levi said darkly.

"No.....nobody should here that laugh but me......"

He clenched his fist, breaking a piece from the camera.

"I'll kill that blondie...." He said through clenched teeth.

"He doesn't deserve Eren....." Levi said, breathing heavily.

"Nobody does....."

-

After Levi snapped about 50 photos and used the entire camera's memory, he decided he might actually talk to Eren.

It was dark, and Eren was walking home. Eren yawned, and walked in to his apartment. 

Levi made his move.

He walked up to his apartment door, and knocked.

Eren opened up the door shirtless, and yawned.

He blinked at Levi.

"Oh, Hi!!" Eren said with a smile.

"Aren't you the new neighbor that just moved in?" He asked.

Levi smiled a sweet smile. 

"Sure am!" He said.

Eren moved aside. "Hey, come on in!" He said, stepping aside.

Levi was a bit surprised, but walked in.

He looked around, and surprisingly, and to Levi's pleasure, it was clean. 

He focused back on his plan.

"Well...I brought cookies," he said.

"Oh, but I'm supposed to bring cookies!!" Eren said, then shrugged.

Eren took one from the box Levi held, later going to regret it. 

Eren's eyes went half lidded, and Levi smirked.

"Mister.. you're.... smiling?"

Eren collapsed to the floor, and passed out. 

-

 

-

"Armin, are you sure he went out?"

"Well, there was a note on the table saying he left..."

"But, Armin, I wanted to go with hi-"

"Maybe he wanted to be alone this time, Mikasa...!"

Mikasa sighed, dropping the Xbox controller.

"I'm not there to protect him though...." she whined.

"Mikasa, he'll be okay."

-

 

Eren cracked his eyes open.

It was dark.

Something was covering his mouth.

"....Huh....??"

He noticed his hands were tied, and he was also in a small space.

"Why am I in the trunk of a car.....?" He said.

He wiggled his head to undo the gag, and felt a sharp pain in his neck.

He drew in a sharp breath, and laid in a fetal position.

"What's.......happening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this is so good for me.  
> I love cliffhangers.


	35. Day 35: Supertasticultrarifictitanonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I had a bad day

It was a bright, Sunday afternoon, and Eren and Levi were taking one of their daily walks on the ocean shore.

Eren hummed to himself, and smile spread across his face while he and Levi held hands, swaying them back and forth.

"I am having a Supertasticultrarifictitanonic day," Eren said.

Levi turned his head towards Eren. "Sorry, I don't speak German." Levi said.

Eren laughed. 

"What's o funny?" Levi said, raising his eyebrow.

"Super ultrarific tastic mightawesome cultrarifictitanonic daaaayy~~" Eren sang.

Levi raised his eyebrow higher.

"Eren, what the actual hell have you been smokin'?" Levi asked.

Eren 'pssshh'-ed and laughed again.

"Hehe, nothing Levi~" Eren sang.

"Ohohoh, guess what?" he said to Levi excitedly.

"Hm?"

"I got Horseface and Marco together!!!" Eren yelled.

"Alright, geez," Levi said.

".....But for real, you, like, got them together as in-"

"Yes, Levi, I did!!" Eren said.

"That's why I feel so prooouuuddd!!!!"

Eren laughed and and opened his arms, slowly falling backwards.

Levi took that as the perfect chance to try something kinky.

Right before Eren hit the soft sand, Levi caught him by the waist.

"Wahh??" Eren said.

Levi pulled Eren to his face, their noses touching.

Eren blushed and drew in his breath.

Levi licked Eren's lips.

"H-Hey!!" Eren stuttered.

'I didn't tell you to- Gahh!!"

Levi took Eren's hand and spun his around, sand flying in various directions.

He stopped Eren close to his face again.

"Since when were you so good at dance?!"

"I can do everything," Levi said.

"Tsk, like hell you co-"

Levi threw Eren's arm around his neck, and picked him up.

"I see our house." Levi pointed out.

Eren looked about 27 steps away, and saw their house.

He snuggled into Levi's chest.

"How can you just pick me up without any retaliation?" , he said while rubbing Levi's chest.

"I already know myself that I'm not just skin and bo-"

Eren paused and rubbed Levi's chest slowly.

He trailed his fingers from his pecks, to his lower abdomen, secretly enjoying how it feels.

 _God damn, I can't wait to have sex with this man again....._ Eren thought.

Levi smirked.

"Oh...." Eren said, a deep blush covering his face and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know that you all love the Tokyo Ghoul Au's.  
> But, they come with a price: They are easily the hardest AU'S for me.  
> 1-I have to use my own ideas so I don't copy the anime in plagerism.  
> 2-I need to plan the storylines.  
> 3-CHARACTER ROLESSSS  
> Character Roles are so hard, they really are. Plus, they have to match my storyline and not the actual Tokyo Ghoul one, for example: In the anime, Hide (Levi) isn't in a romantic relationship with Kaneki (Eren), but in this he is. And back to actual character roles: I need to make some for Tsukiyama, Touka, Amon, and so on. It's difficult.


End file.
